Phantom of the Sand
by Katie Day
Summary: Phantom of the Opera Naruto style! Basically a Naruto fic with the underlying story of Phantom. Eventual Gaara X Sakura X Sasuke. Read and Review please! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

_Music soothes the savage beast._

That's how the saying went. Most people wouldn't have taken it quite so literally – after all the last thing you think of when being mauled by a large, rabid animal is singing to it or trying to screech out a tune on what soon becomes an equally mangled violin. Truthfully, music is given little more credit than begin able to help folks 'get their groove on'.

But to the tormented, those without the blessing of serenity in anything much, music becomes a sweet escape. Such was once the case of a certain sand-nin. Gaara had felt little joy in his life and it was a safe bet that he'd felt more pain than sane pleasures. His days were empty, his nights the same, and he only felt truly alive when there was blood spattering over his cracking features. So one can imagine his uncharacteristic inward awe when he heard his first aria, or the harmonies of the chorus working in perfect unison.

Nearly three years after the Chuunin exam which had first brought him to Konoha, Gaara ventured to the little village of his own accord. The demon inside him had become more restless than usual and he sought out any means in which to allay its probes for him to sleep. He tried to keep active, keep thinking his own thoughts of his own will. Becoming the Kazakage of the Hidden Sand helped him in this a great deal and in the process he managed to work out his frustrations in useful ways.

It was not to be for long. The tanuki was relentless. It didn't like to be ignored and clawed around inside his subconscious like a child throwing a violent tantrum after not getting what it wanted. It wasn't long before he could barely concentrate on business matters of the Kazekage position. Inwardly bewildered and distraught, he left the village in the hands of his sister, Temari, and left for an undetermined amount of time.

He didn't know why his feet had led him back to Konoha – perhaps not his feet but the Tanuki whispering in his head. He took immediate notice of just how much the village had grown since he had last seen it, crumbling during the battle with the Sand and Sound. It was thriving in what seemed the healthiest manner for a village. Almost instantly he was drawn to a distinctly new and delicate looking building. In the back of his mind somewhere memories echoed of having heard something in passing about the theatre Konoha had been funding. So, here it was …..intricate and promising some sort of refinement.

His darkened eyes regarded the building indifferently and he soon turned to continue passing it by down the dusty road.

But as he turned he was stopped by sounds suddenly floating out from the open double doors. His brow furrowed as if he'd just heard something completely foreign. For a moment he stood, listening to the clouded sounds the building thrust at him teasingly. Finally, his body gave in to his curiosity cautiously and he ventured up the stone steps.

His eyes searched the empty lobby as he reached the entrance. No one was around; he could feel that much. Truthfully, he felt a little anxious about venturing into this space even though he wasn't sure why. For the first time in many years he was echoing the movements of a child, peeking and sneaking while expecting to be scolded as soon as they were caught. Luckily, it seemed the entire building wasn't occupied heavily. The flowing sound he heard continued and he slipped gracefully to follow it, his high wrapped cloak swishing quietly behind him.

He found his way to a door that led into the main theater. Instantly the music grew clearer to his ears and it became obvious it was a variety of voices rising together in a strange yet entrancing manner. Quickly and quietly Gaara slipped from the door to conceal himself behind a burgundy velvet curtain that hung behind the back row of seats. His green eyes peered from the shadows, his lips parting with a soft breath as he continued to listen.

What was this? What were these sounds? Could humans make such beautiful music – even more beautiful than when they screamed in death? He was almost startled when the orchestra rose up to accompany the choir in their rehearsal. Gaara's eyes widened slightly when this amazing sound became even more awe-inspiring. The music echoed majestically throughout the otherwise empty theatre and the Kazekage felt something strange inside himself. It felt as though his heart, something he was sure had died ages ago, was swelling and speeding up in ways he'd only felt in the thrill of battle. His fingertips twitched against his palm and he grasped lightly at his cloak to still them.

What was this? Instinctively, Gaara's eyes closed and he released a deep breath once again. He hadn't noticed it, but all his thoughts had silenced themselves, and even the Tanuki had fallen silent. It was probably the first moment he had ever felt this depth of peace. Even the sand in his ever-vigilant gourd was seeping out unconsciously and sliding across the floor over his feet.

Then before he knew it the music stopped and his eyes snapped open, the sand rearing up agitatedly. He didn't want it to stop! He needed more of it! This music! His heart lurched in his chest and he wasn't sure whether the thought was the Tanuki's or his own. Perhaps it was a little of both.

_I want this! I want this as my own – forever!_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gaara (Wahhhh)

Author's Note: Ahahaa… Thus ends my prologue. ;) The next chapter begins the Narutonized version of "The Phantom of the Opera!" I plan to meld the two in such a manner that it tells a similar story, but remains faithful to Naruto and its characters (to the best extent I can manage that is!) So, for those of you worried that I was gonna scar up Gaara's pretty face for the sake of Phantomizing him, no worries! XD No such thing will evvah happen! Evvah!


	2. Act 1: Scene 1

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

ACT 1 – SCENE 1

No one had really expected just how popular the Konoha theatre would become. There were shows almost nightly and the residents of the Hidden Leaf were more than thrilled to attend or work on some of the most classic performances of the time. Within the two years it had stood it had become a crowd magnet, and even folks from other villages traveled to Konoha to watch the shows.

Tsunade was more than happy with herself for having approved the construction plans. The existence of the theatre had certainly boosted morale through the roof, not to mention how much tourism and allies it attracted. Terms between the villages couldn't have been better at the time. She was also quite thrilled at how easily the shinobi fell into participation on many events. Even she couldn't keep herself away from taking part – she'd viewed many of the performances in the theatre and had been itching to have a hand in some of them herself. Much to everyone's surprise, however, their Hokage had taken up the secondary title of Ballet Instructor.

When Tsunade dove into the role, many folks got seriously confused or felt like laughing. The fifth Hokage was hardly what someone might think of as a delicate ballerina. This sort of belief caused Tsunade to work even harder to train the poor young ladies put in her care. Ballerinas were delicate and beautiful she enforced. But that was only on the outside! On the inside they were strong, graceful, and full of vigor – much like herself. Hardly a girl passed her auditions unless they were also genins. Ninja couldn't be clumsy and oafish so it saved her a lot of time in training them to dance properly. Properly formulated jutsus also allowed her regime of ballerinas to perform in almost flawless manners.

Also, Tsunade wouldn't have openly admitted it, but she used to take ballet classes when she was young…. When no one could see her that is….

In all reality, there was a second reason why Tsunade decided to spend extra time at the theatre. For the past year now, only the second year of the theatre's lifespan, strange things had begun to plague the building and its inhabitants. The performers were almost consistently spooked, sets kept falling after being properly fastened, and strange noises floated through the building after hours. The Hokage had figured that people were just getting startled because the building was rather large and more than likely got quite quiet and creepy when empty. Still, she decided to check it out herself. The first few weeks of her work there it seemed it was like she suspected. People seemed edgy but with no real cause.

But that soon changed.

It was the first of many disasters she had witnessed. She had been instructing her dancers on the stage during a rehearsal when, suddenly, the sand bags from the catwalk above came crashing down and nearly crushed several students. Instinctively, her instincts kicked in and she leapt for the rafters, but there was no one there. She wove in and out of the hallways above, but to no avail. If anyone had intentionally dropped the bags they weren't here anymore. She hurried back and leaned over the edge of the balcony.

Her words were halted momentarily and her face contorted in an enraged fashion. Below, Jiraiya was standing on the stage, conversing with some of her startled ballerinas. The look on his face was unmistakable. That pervert. She took little time in tossing a sand bag in his direction. The girls screamed and scattered as it belted him in the face before thudding to the floor. Jiraiya, red faced, looked up at her and rubbed his smashed nose.

"Oi, Tsunade-hime…. That wasn't very professional of you."

"Shut-up! If you weren't so busy trying to distract my students you might have tied the knots better on these sets! We have no room for your half-assed handiwork!" she shouted back at him. Jiraiya put his hands on his hips like he was feeling insulted at such an accusation.

"There's nothing half-assed about it. Everything was secure when I left it!"

"You shouldn't have left it at all! Your job is to keep things maintained, you idiot! Now get back up here and keep an eye on things before someone gets killed!" Jiraiya sighed and muttered, looking quite displeased at having to get back to his post. He didn't get as good of a view of the ladies up there…. He agreed that he would work behind the scenes at the theatre as long as he could have his own time to do his data gathering. As it was, however, Tsunade made it very hard to do the latter. She'd already caught him peeping in the dressing rooms and promptly plugged up every hole in every wall he'd ever found. She really was no fun…

Despite the fact that Jiraiya could be a little flaky when women were around to ogle, he wasn't someone to take his jobs lightly. He wanted the girls to be safe, of course, so he made sure all the sets and the sandbags and lights were properly set and operational with no danger of slipping. Tsunade berated him for his stupidity on a few more occasions when it became quite obvious not even Jiraiya could be that irresponsible. Something else was going on.

That's why the current manager of the building was leaving. He was not a shinobi. He was very skirmish and more about developing the arts than he was about defending them from strange phenomena. When he had announced his retirement, the theatre had been in danger of closing down. The performers were very dismayed, including a few of the former students at the academy. In a desperate attempt to keep things moving, they'd suggested that a new manager, or managers be found. With little time to locate any, the students had naturally turned to the teachers at the academy itself. They were highly trained Jounins. If anyone could defend the theatre it was them.

At the moment there was a rehearsal going on onstage for the production of Hannibal. In the center of it all, decked out in a quite intricate costume was none other than Ino. Surprisingly to a lot of people, Ino had some powerful vocal cords on her and had quickly become the closest thing to a prima donna on the stage. The girl was showered with praise by the audiences so often she let much of it go to her head with little hesitation. She was LOVED. Her quarrels with Sakura over Sasuke even faded as she received a multitude of fan mail and roses and gifts from theatregoers. Sakura was slightly amused at how quickly Ino's attentions shifted – but then again if she had suddenly become the hottest star of the stage she might have been the same.

But that wasn't the case with Sakura. Like Ino, she had expressed an interest in acting on the stage, but the truth was she didn't feel as boisterous as she might have been a few years prior. Sasuke had been gone for what seemed like ages to assassinate his brother. Naruto was almost always off training with or without Jiraiya. She clung to the theatre now as a means of social support and to take her mind off darker things, but she wasn't about to try to steal the limelight from her best friend.

Instead, she stepped back into the ranks of the dancers along with Hinata Hyuuga, whom she had quickly become friends with. Hinata was a quiet girl but she was very sweet and easy to talk to. She had become a fellow dancer along with Sakura and the pink haired kunoichi thought the art suited Hinata more than herself. Hinata had a certain soft grace about her naturally. Sakura on the other hand had felt like a clumsy oaf her first few days, but Tsunade was encouraging to her and she soon caught up. She rather liked dancing. Her mind would just fall blank when she danced allowing her to feel more at peace. The dancing also helped her strengthen her body at the same time without the rigors of constant shinobi training.

Ino had just belted out a rather shrill few verses before those around her broke out into chorus with her. The orchestra drawled out a dramatic finish and as soon as things had quieted there was the sound of two pairs of hands clapping. Looking over to the left side of the stage many faces lit up. Kakashi and Iruka stood there giving the actors and many of their students proud and polite applause.

Sakura couldn't help herself and stepped out of the line of dancers readying to take the stage to greet her two former instructors. "Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

"Hello, Sakura," Kakashi greeted with a tilt of his head and a hidden but obvious smile.

"I hope you're here for the reason I think you are," she goaded, clasping her hands together, bouncing on her toes in a manner that made the drapes of her slave girl costume swish.

"Yes, we are, actually," Iruka replied with a similar smile.

"Awesome!" she declared.

"Miss Haruno, if you wouldn't mind --," came Tsunade's slightly annoyed instructor voice. Sakura cringed a little and then smiled embarrassedly before trotting back into the ranks of the dancers who took the stage to practice. Tsunade moved to usher Iruka and Kakashi out of the way so her students would have proper room to perform without fail. "If you two would please move to one side….Shoo shoo."

"It seems things are going quite well lately," Kakashi mentioned as he watched the girls dance. "Sakura certainly seems happy."

"Don't get too cozy," Tsunade replied. "Things are still amiss around here."

"Are they that bad?" Iruka asked.

"I've been doing more medic-nin work here than I have been instructing. Someone is intentionally trying to injure our performers and I have no clue as to why."

"Peculiar..," Kakashi hummed to himself. There was really no reason to suspect an enemy attack – not that there ever was half the time. But if there was someone trying to instigate another war, why would they attack the people of a theatre? The dancers completed their rehearsal to Tsunade's satisfaction for the moment and milled about the stage. Ino scooted her way over to Iruka and Kakashi (or as quickly as her ample costume would allow).

"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-san! You're here to take over management?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Temporarily. At least until we find out what's going on around here," Iruka replied, nodding to his former student. Ino clasped her hands ecstatically.

"Wonderful! You don't realize how much that means to me! I can continue my acting career! How can I ever repay you, Iruka-sensei? Oh, oh, I know! Let me sing something for you!" she decided and turned without waiting for a response. Kakashi tilted his head and looked at Iruka sideways. The other shinobi shrugged a little and just smiled crookedly. Neither of them cared much for the opera; or rather the sort of shrill opera they'd heard Ino sing. But neither of them was about to argue with the star.

Ino conversed momentarily with the instructor in the orchestra pit below and then stepped back, readying herself to give her all. The instructor began the aria in act three of their performance and the blonde kunoichi inhaled deeply before singing her lines in a full operatic voice.

Kakashi and Iruka smiled and nodded with the song politely as the girl continued to project. She was soon abruptly cut off as a scream came from behind her. The dancers scattered like startled birds as one of the sets came crashing down onto the stage, nearly taking Ino down to the floor with it. Her skirts got caught and she stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet.

"It's the ghost," Hinata whispered, turning to Sakura, her delicate fingers to her lips. A few of the other girls echoed her quiet concern. Many of the other actors rushed to assist Ino, who was growing quite frustrated at having been interrupted – numerous times now. Tsunade looked upwards towards where Jiraiya was at his post above. He shook his head and lifted his hands in confusion – silently denying any accusation she may have had. Tsunade knew it hadn't been Jiraiya. In fact she had seen him scramble up there just AFTER the set had fallen, probably in hopes of catching the elusive troublemaker. But as usual, there was no such luck. Her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Oh, that's just IT!" Ino declared, finally upright and proper. "I can't take this anymore! Every time, every TIME! I can put up with a lot, you know! But these attacks are FAR too numerous! If it wasn't a Chuunin I would have been dead by now!" she clenched her fists as her inner prima donna exploded out. "I'm NOT performing tomorrow night!" Immediately many of her fellow performers became agitated and anxious looking. Ino was the star. She was well known and most often she was the one the audiences came for.

Kakashi glanced about, wondering why everyone was getting so upset, his face as mild as it ever was. "What's everyone so riled about? Just have her understudy play the role."

"There isn't one," Tsunade replied blandly. "She refuses to have one."

"That's a little ridiculous…. What if she gets sick?" Iruka replied. Tsunade simply tossed him a glance that said 'Don't even go there.'

Then someone who no one ever expected to speak up (ever), did.

"Sakura could sing it," Hinata said, raising her voice above the hub-bub as much as she could without being uncharacteristic of herself. Everyone fell silent and Sakura reddened quite thoroughly.

"Hinata, no!" she whispered loudly, shaking her head. Hinata turned and looked at her, speaking in hushed tones again.

"But Sakura-chan… You've been practicing a lot… And you've gotten so good – I've heard you.. You should try," she said, giving a soft, encouraging smile. Sakura was going to protest again, her legs already going wobbly at the idea of being thrust out on stage in not only a leading role, but THE leading role.

"Sakura," Kakashi stopped her and regarded her thoughtfully. "Can you?" Sakura looked at her former teacher and bit her lip. The entire company was in a bit of a spot. If Ino didn't sing everyone was going to be thoroughly let down and disappointed because the entire performance would be cancelled. All their work would be for nothing. She really hated to be put in such a spot.

She still felt shy about her abilities. She'd taken up singing as a sort of second hobby to her dancing, and had never thought anything would come of it. She would have given up on it altogether ….if it hadn't been for _him_.

"I….," she huffed in resignation and stepped forward. "I can give it a try, I guess." Hinata smiled behind her as she proceeded forward. Both Iruka and Kakashi seemed quite interested to see how the girl would do, both hoping her voice would be at least a little more bearable.

"Go ahead, Sakura," Iruka encouraged in the soft tone he had when he was trying to be fatherly.

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to slow her heart and still her trembling limbs. The instructor below looked to her and gave her the intro to the same song Ino was singing. Everyone was waiting silently with baited breath for her to begin. Her first few words came out shakily. Tsunade watched her apprentice thoughtfully and stepped forward into her peripheral view.

"Go on, Sakura. Project…. More support," she said in the manner she would if she was instructing Sakura the dancer. At the end of the next phrase Sakura took a deep breath and decided there was nothing to lose and projected the best she could, singing the words fully and beautifully.

"When you find  
That once again  
You long to take your heart back  
And be free -  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me"

She let herself go – singing as she would only sing when she was in her room. Everything else faded and she closed her eyes to focus her voice. All those around her were awed – it was never something they expected from Sakura Haruno. Kakashi, Iruka, and Hinata all looked rather pleased. Tsunade smirked as if she knew Sakura could do it all along. Even up above Jiraiya was trying to get a glimpse of who was singing. Sounding like that, she must be amazingly hot, he figured.

Little did anybody, much less Sakura know, that another figure was surveying this new discovery. At the back of the theatre, at the door just beyond the last row of seats watching the rehearsals stood a long missing figure.

And for the first time in awhile, hearing Sakura sing, Sasuke cracked a genuine smile.

END SCENE 1


	3. Gaara's Decision

PHANTOM OF THE SAND – Gaara's Decision

He had always felt compelled by something – driven by these impulses inside to threaten, crush, and kill. But never once had he felt the distinct need to stay in one place. Never before had he needed this hauntingly quiet serenity.

Since he first returned to Konoha and fell under the odd spell of the music drifting through the theatre, Gaara found it exceedingly difficult to depart from its confines. He couldn't understand why or how, but all he knew was that there was something in this that gave him a peace that he may have only found in real sleep. And since he couldn't sleep, this alternative came as a beautiful sanctuary.

His troubles and pains silenced themselves to the chorus or the heavenly harmonies of the orchestra. Initially, he had slithered about the theatre in the shadows finding one hiding place and then another when he wanted to witness or hear a performance. When he did he would sit quietly, usually up in some high place, and become absorbed in the fictitious realities played across the stage. And every now and again his otherwise chilled heart would swell in a once malnourished passion.

The sand-nin remained in the building constantly, even after it had closed for the night. He didn't want to leave it even in its silence. Considering that his nights were full of restless exploring it wasn't long before he had the entire place mentally mapped inside and out. It was a good bet that he ended up knowing the theatre better than even those who had constructed it. When anything was changed, however, he felt a little inwardly disturbed, as if someone had messing with his property. A couple of times he had vandalized any new structures or destroyed them completely in defiance of such a thing. It freaked people out to say the least.

One such change occurred when they began adding dressing rooms to some of the back halls in the theatre. Gaara monitored this like a hawk but finally decided this was nothing dramatic and that it would be fine to leave them alone. A couple days after their decoration and furnishing had been completed he ventured into one empty room to tour it for himself. It was a very feminine room – suitable for an actress. There were numerous amounts of velvet, silk, and intricate flower designs on much of the furniture. Personally, Gaara was most fond of the color scheme that consisted heavily of whites, blacks, and deep blood reds.

He was currently looking over at the neatly made bed in the room left for the actresses to nap or sleep over night. His eyes regarded the object almost vindictively for a moment, as if he and the bed had a silent quarrel going on. He couldn't even remember the feel of a bed. He'd lay in one once or twice while he was a child…but he had never closed his eyes. As he recalled he felt the softness and warmth of such a thing was horribly teasing. The bed before him most certainly held such promises – though none he could ever take advantage of.

His thoughts were torn from the bed as he heard footsteps down the hall just reaching the door. Quickly, he moved with the silence and speed he was known for in the Hidden Sand. The door opened and a familiar female entered his current domain.

Sakura apparently had just gotten her first glimpse of the room upon coming in. Her expression reflected surprise and pleasure at having access to such a lovely space.

"Wow, they really went all out!" she said aloud to herself as she closed the door. Truthfully, she knew she'd probably never have need for such an extravagant room herself, but anyone who got to use it would feel very much a celebrity. She let herself drift into a dreamy state of mind and did a couple of her flowing dance steps over to the full-length mirror at the wall. Looking in it she straightened her hair and, as always, regarded what she still considered an overly large forehead with disdain. Shaking the thought she posed a little but never lifted her eyes enough to see the reflection of the upside down Gaara on the ceiling behind her.

He moved out of her direct sight even as she turned to regard the bed. A smile crawled over her lips in a mischievous manner and she took a little dive onto the lush covers.

"Mmm, this is even better than my bed at home," she mused, hugging herself down into the bedding. Above her on the rim of the bed's canopy Gaara perched quietly listening to her conversation with no one. Tilting his head downward all he could see was her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. His eyes twitched a little and he felt the weight in his gourd shift eerily.

**_Wouldn't it be so easy to just grab her ankles…? Dangle her up like a hooked fish? Watch her squirm and wail for help…._** The Tanuki murmured in the back of his head. Gaara raised a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, attempting to will the demon into silence. It wasn't so easy and he could already feel the sand from his gourd creeping out from around the cork that held it at bay. Below Sakura had flopped to her back and was staring blandly at the canopy above her, legs and arms stretched out over the bed.

At the moment she was thinking of her best friend, Ino, who would get to spend much of her time in rooms like these. She would get to primp and dress in the most beautiful costumes. Truthfully, Sakura was a little disappointed she wasn't at the same level and in others she didn't really want the attention.

_Bah, even if I wanted to be I couldn't. I can't sing that well. I can barely dance really…I'd probably suck worse if I hadn't had my training..._she thought gloomily.

What kind of attitude is THAT to have! Inner Sakura fumed, mentally hitting her host over the head. That Ino-pig is no better than you! Remember? You could sing if you really WANTED to! Sakura felt a little amused as the old nickname for Ino popped so willingly into her head.

Shrugging her shoulders up she rose to sit and took a breath. Why not…? Not like anyone was going to hear. The first song that came to mind sprang forth from her lips effortlessly.

"And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to turn to  
Without a home, without a friend  
Without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here…."

Gaara's eyes flew open as Sakura flew into her song. It was as if a dam had been thrust up in his head – as it always did when he listened to the music of the stage… But this single voice? One single voice was blocking it out? His hands lifted from his head and he just stared ahead in almost complete shock, Sakura's sweet a cappella surrounding him.

"Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head…."

Sakura rose from the bed and pressed her hands to her chest, easily recalling how much the song made her think of Sasuke when she had first heard it. From then on she had remembered every word, every note by heart. And although it made her heart ache to think of him now she felt a sort of comforting resonance with the song itself. Her feet carried her slowly around the room in a dreamy manner once again. Gaara's eyes instinctively followed her figure…partly because he was waiting for her to turn around and discover him…and partly because he couldn't bring himself to believe this voice was coming out of the pink haired kunoichi's lips.

"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me  
In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever…."

He could see her shoulders and fingers shaking just a little as she completed this verse. She was emotionally struck by it but she continued nonetheless. A flash of Sakura's determined green eyes came to Gaara's mind. That moment when she was relentlessly defending Sasuke… This girl… She may have been weak on the outside…but inside her… it was becoming quite obvious there was something immense there…

"And I know…," Sakura's voice faltered here. A hand brushed up to her hair as she moved it from her eyes that were threatening to tear up. Her sudden silence caused Gaara to clench his fists around the bar holding the canopy up so hard he dented it. His lips were parted in a deep anxiousness for her to continue, but she did not. Why wouldn't she finish? Why did she stop? His muscles tensed and his nerves twinged almost painfully. He had to make her finish.

Sakura wasn't sure if she'd felt the chill behind her or not, she had been distracted with her thoughts. But she was startled as she felt her legs stiffen and was unable to move them. Before she could look down to see why she felt fingers wrap around the front of her neck. They held it enough to keep her chin upward but not enough to choke her. Before she could protest or try to see who it was, a low voice spoke into her ear softly.

"Don't stop. Finish," it spoke lightly. Gaara's fingers twitched a little at her neck as he felt her swallow thickly. So easily he could have just snapped it…and the thoughts of doing so were swelling in his head with every new minute. Slowly he edged his fingers from her throat to her shoulder. "Please….now."

Sakura's brows curved up in confusion at his pleading and strained tone. He wasn't here to hurt her…?

"Please…! Don't make me ask again!" he said in still a quiet but more desperate tone. Sakura blinked and her eyes darted left and right. Her lips parted once or twice but she took a breath. She wasn't sure how well she could sing these verses. They required a lot of power from here on out and she only hoped that the intruder wouldn't try to strangle her if she hit the notes improperly. Considering the tone in his voice she figured it might not be beyond him to do so.

"And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us…"

The notes came out nervously because of the situation, but also slightly off because Sakura was unsure of her capabilities as a singer. Gaara lifted his eyes to the back of her head, remaining close to her in case she decided to try and turn around so he could stop her. His eyes narrowed at the change in her confidence. It irritated him – this didn't sound the same at all.

"No," he spoke a little louder by her ear and brought his hand around between her pelvis and stomach and pressed. He'd seen this done in numerous choral rehearsals and he knew it worked.

"I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river…"

"Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers…"

Sakura's voice instantly projected itself for a moment before she faltered a little again. Gaara closed his eyes and kept his hand there, resting his other at her neck to keep her head up in proper posture. Sakura blinked and a thrill rushed through her body. Normally, she would have whirled and decked whoever would dare to touch her in such a manner. But somewhere in the mixture of her own passion for the song, the needing tone in his voice, and the manners in which he was making her voice rise she was lost to everything.

"I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known…"

The kunoichi choked a little on her words and the tears finally welled up, emotion overtaking her subconsciously again.

"I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own…."

Gaara opened his eyes, looking a lot more at peace than before.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly by her ear before vanishing in a whirl of his sand. Sakura may have caught a glimpse if she had turned, but the moment the hands left her neck and front she fell to her knees overwhelmed. Her head slowly turned after a moment to see if he was still there, her cheeks stained with tears. Had she just been imagining it? All of it?

She may have thought so then and always…and dismissed it as some wayward fantasy….

But this was not the last time this phantom would visit her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note: Hwaaa, Les Miserable reference ;). I highly recommend listening to that song while reading that part of the fic. "On My Own" is the title in case anyone doesn't know. Blah, I certainly hope I'm still making these characters believable! I get swept up in my writing and just go with it sometimes! Heehee… personally, I like passionate Gaara ;) and come on, who wouldn't want thaaat….


	4. Act 1: Scene 2

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

ACT 1 – SCENE 2

Ino's protests to singing under such dangerous circumstances left the theatre company with very little choice. Before Sakura knew it she was being fitted for probably the most extravagant gown she had ever worn. Her head was still whirling with the whole predicament. Just a day before she was a dancer – a mere dancer among many other dancers and pretty much a nameless face to anyone who didn't know her personally. And yet here she was getting ready to take center stage without so much as an awkward attempt at doing so.

She sat in the dressing room in front of the mirror, rocking front to back a little in anxiousness. Her fingers grasped at the lace and silk at her knees and she had to stop the nervous gesture before she wrinkled the dress. The girl looking back at her in the mirror seemed foreign, her pink locks done up with delicate and well-placed glitter and white ribbon.

Sakura's head bobbed downward lamely and she chuckled to herself. "Look at you, Sakura… And just think, no Sasuke to see you all dressed up like a princess." A light blush overtook Sakura's cheeks as she tilted her head to the side and fell into a daydream.

"_Who is that… Sakura?" Inner Sasuke said, approaching the elegantly clad Inner Sakura._

_He took her hands in his and Inner Sakura blushed delicately. "My…. You certainly have changed since I left. So beautiful, so delicate, so filled out."_

"_Sasuke-kun, please…," Inner Sakura mused with a giggle. "Don't look at me like that…"_

"_You've even grown into your large and charming forehead. It is more charming then ever! I want to shower kisses all over it!" Sasuke replied with a very Sasuke sly smile. _

Sakura's thought bubbles exploded and she pressed her hands to her red cheeks with a grin she just couldn't help.

"Ohhh, if only if only…!" she mused. Gaara rolled his eyes and promptly gave a quiet snort from his position in the room. He was very well hidden, as usual…so it appeared no one was in the room at all, but he had been watching her as soon as she had returned completely outfitted. He felt rather irritated at her watching her grow all fangirlish over Sasuke when she had much more immediate, important things to be thinking about.

"This is hardly the time for your fantasies," his voice echoed through the room lowly. Sakura jumped in her seat and whirled, grasping the cushion beneath her.

"Ano…," she took a breath and relaxed a little when she recognized the voice. It was just her usual visitor; if you could call a disembodied voice that. "You scared me." She grinned in embarrassment.

Gaara's demeanor returned to its usual indifference and he remained quiet for so long that Sakura began to look puzzled.

"You are there, right?" she finally asked.

"Yes."

"So… What br-"

"It's your opening night," he replied simply.

"Ah, right." She bowed her head a little and the same uncertain look on her face returned.

"Stop making those faces. You have no reason to act that way."

"It's just…well.. I'm nervous… What if I mess it—"

"You won't." Sakura lifted her head and blinked. He said it with such a factual tone she almost instantly believed it. She pursed her lips but said no more. There was no arguing with this entity. She'd had plenty arguments with him before but she'd failed to win any of them. The voice always stayed stern and immovable even when she got riled up and, to tell the truth, it was incredibly frustrating for her.

But she had to admit they had had some good conversations as well. The voice was strangely encouraging even in its lack of feeling sometimes. She still had no clue why he was talking to her of all people or who the hell it was but she felt no desire to scare him off by probing. On the other hand she kept feeling this tinge of remembrance, like the voice was familiar but she couldn't quite place it. So, inwardly, she was sort of eager to see if she could coax this phantom visitor to reveal himself. Up to this point he had been rather difficult in that matter.

She was also sort of disappointed that he had never manifested like on the first night when he willed her to sing. Since then it had been nothing but the voice talking to her when she needed to talk or when she was so down in the dumps she needed a swift kick in her head to jerk her back to a more uplifting reality. It was a rather good distraction.

Most of the time, however, he simply requested that she sing. When she faltered in key he would make her start over until she got it perfect from beginning to end. He kept leaving new songs in her room once she'd completed one to his satisfaction. He was really very peculiar but Sakura had quite come to enjoy singing for this invisible audience – not to mention all the practice over the course of a year had strengthened her singing abilities a lot.

He seemed to grow less talkative within the last few days, though. Now it was her debut night and he was determined to make sure she didn't screw it up. It wasn't her abilities he considered a threat to her performance but her wavering confidence and this irritating habit of drifting off into the world of Uchiha far too often. Gaara distinctly remembered the boy himself but still found it hard to find anything particularly entertaining about him. After all, he had barely stood up to Gaara in any of their fights. No, it had been the fox-boy that had prevailed there. The sand-nin hadn't seen Naruto in ages, but he certainly held him in far higher respect than he did Sasuke.

It was funny how someone could be a nuisance when they weren't even there. Gaara dismissed his annoyance and stayed with Sakura until she left to take the stage. He then took his own leave and retreated to his ideal viewing area in the theatre – one of the box seats that had yet to ever be filled.

Sakura sang in such a manner that she surprised herself and couldn't believe she'd actually done it without so much as one flub in her performance. She certainly didn't consider herself a diva, but as the flowers flew to the stage she could barely contain the grin from spreading over her face. Even though the lights were a little bright and hot and her costume was beginning to cling to her, these minor discomforts seemed like nothing at all.

"Bravo, Sakura!" Iruka applauded amidst the clamor. He and Kakashi resided in one of the boxes to the right of the stage to keep a close eye on things. A smile alighted Kakashi's eyes at the performance, it was a very good one indeed. Both the jounin's turned their heads at the sound of the door to their box opening. The instructors gained their respective surprised expressions.

"Well, here we are surrounded by ghosts and one steps right out of the past," Kakashi finally said with a quirked grin under his mask.

"Kakashi, Iruka..," Sasuke regarded them, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his shorts as he advanced to the edge of the box to share their view.

"It's nice to see you back safe and sound, Sasuke," Iruka said lightly.

"What do you mean about 'ghosts'"? Sasuke asked, looking back to his former teachers. Ever since he had re-entered the village he'd heard nothing but banter about the 'haunted' theatre. It was the only reason he'd entered the building in the first place before catching a glimpse of his ex teammate winning the lead role of the current performance.

"Ah, so you've heard about that," Kakashi said.

"Mmn," came Sasuke's trademark grunt.

"It just seems there's a lot of weird phenomena going on around the theatre for awhile. No one knows who's doing it but a lot of 'accidents' keep occurring," Iruka detailed.

"But we're keeping an eye on it," Kakashi added simply. His gaze turned back to the stage where the other part of the original Team 7 was receiving her first real bouts of theatrical recognition.

"You don't even have a clue who it might be?" Sasuke continued, narrowing his eyes. The gray haired ninja returned his eyes lazily to the Uchiha.

"We have some ideas. Try not to worry about it. You just got back in town after all…. I'm sure there's a few people who would be more than happy to see you're alright." Kakashi emphasized the hint with a tilt of his head to the stage. Sasuke glanced over the balcony and then at the two jounin's before shrugging his shoulders and pressing his hands back into his pockets. Turning, he departed down the hallway.

Once they were sure he had gone a safe distance Iruka looked to Kakashi a little confused.

"We have some ideas? You didn't tell me."

"Ah. I really don't have a clue, but its best to not involve Sasuke. He just got back and who knows what's running through his head….," Kakashi replied. "Besides… I'm sure we can handle it just fine."

"Yes. I suppose you're right."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note: Originally in POTO this would be the scene where Meg (Hinata) and Christine (Sakura) would have their little conversation but I decided to replace it with this. I'm glad everyone's enjoying this so far! Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Act 1: Scene 3

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

ACT 1 – SCENE 3

Despite how exhausted she was feeling after such an exceptional performance, Sakura found herself in a contented bliss as she sat in her dressing room. The floor was littered with flower petals from the bouquets that had been sent to her room or that had been carried in from the stage. Currently, she sat before her dressing table mirror, looking at herself with flushed cheeks and bright, enthusiastic green eyes.

She still couldn't believe it all. Oh, if this were a dream – please don't let her wake up!

Of course, if this was a dream….ideally anyway…. Sasuke would be here!

There came a knock on her dressing room door that startled her just a little. Turning a bit on her seat with one hand still on the table she called out, "Come in!"

Sakura suddenly began to doubt this whole fiasco was a reality. Her eyes were seeing it but her brain was hardly registering it. Her lips refused to form any words, even incoherent ones.

"Sakura," the Uchiha greeted with a mild nod of his head after closing the door behind him. His eyes ventured absently and quickly over the room.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura finally managed to blurt, but that was about as much as she could muster. Sasuke moved forward until he stood about two or three feet from where she sat and for a moment he just looked at her. Instantly, Sakura's mind reeled back to her previous fantasy – why was he looking at her like that? Her cheeks flushed. Wasn't he going to say anything? Oh god, she forgot what she was wearing! Well, she wasn't naked or anything but – still! The costume was more than feminine – and it gave her cleavage! Cleavage from breasts she'd blossomed into while Sasuke was gone! Was he looking at them! Of course not. Sasuke would never be so rude…right? Oooohhh!

Sasuke's dark eyes kept themselves set upward although his peripheral vision did its usual ninja sweep of everything else. Yes, he'd noticed that Sakura had changed since he had been gone – it was to be expected after all. He'd given it little thought when he saw her onstage, but up close the differences were almost staggering. Not even eighteen and already she was starting to look more and more like a woman. Of course Sasuke would never voice his opinions of such things.

"You've kept busy," he finally said to gap the silence, his fingertips rustling around a little in his pockets. Sakura blinked and looked at him. That was ALL?

"Erm.. yes.. Well, everyone needs a hobby, right?" she smiled anyway, but then quickly added, "But training always comes first!" Sasuke tilted his head mildly and then the corners of his lips tugged up just slightly.

"Of course."

"Actually, I started dancing here. You wouldn't believe how strong my legs have gotten, with that and the training. It's actually a very good combination…," she said, sticking out one leg though neither of them could see her calves under the skirt.

"It's good you're keeping yourself focused then," he replied, wandering over to a barrage of her flowers to the right.

"Yes…," she said lightly, her fingertips grasping her dress a little as she bowed her head in an age old shyness. "It's good to see you again, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmn," he replied with a slight nod of his head. After a bit he turned and moved to lean back against the edge of her dressing table, hands still in his pockets. His eyes focused on her intently again. "Sakura?"

"Um.. yes?" she replied, feeling her face grow hotter than before.

"Have you heard anything about a ghost…?" Again, Sakura felt a little agitated that the chance for romance flew out the window for another subject, but still….

"Er… Well, I have seen strange things happen."

"You haven't seen anybody, though."

"No, never," she said, shaking her head. It was true – she had never SEEN anyone. Actually, she wasn't even connecting the disasters with her ghostly visitor. It wasn't exactly in her head to tell Sasuke about a voice talking to her every night. The last thing she wanted to do was sound bonkers. Sasuke seemed quietly thoughtful a moment before standing straight up again.

"Ah, well…," he murmured.

"Sorry," she said instinctively, really wishing she could just tell him whatever he wanted to know. He shrugged and walked past her a little bit before turning to face her sideways.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura blinked at this question and could barely refrain from asking 'who me?' She managed somehow.

"Um… Yes, actually, now that I think about it," she said with a crooked smile. "It's been a draining night."

"I haven't eaten yet either," he said. "I'll go wait by the entrance." His eyes passed over her openly this time. "Get changed and we'll go get something."

"Oh, right! Okay!" Sakura burst, almost a little too enthused. Sasuke didn't seem to mind and walked out the door, closing it behind him. For a moment Sakura was dumbfounded and didn't move. Then it was like someone had lit a fuse that finally reached her. She leapt up in excitement and scrambled to get out of the multiple layers of her costume. Dinner with Sasuke! DINNER WITH SASUKE! Don't make him WAIT!

She had just managed to get out of the first layer, leaving her in the white under dress when she was greeted with something she wasn't prepared for.

"What do you think you're doing?" came the low and irritated voice echoing all around her in the room. Sakura yelped and dropped the part of the skirt she was holding, whirling around at the voice that came from nowhere.

"Er.. I'm.. I'm going to dinner. Please don't scare me like that," she said with a bit of nervousness in her voice and a crooked smile on her face.

"You can't go."

"What? Why not? Sasuke is waiting for me," she replied, looking around the room as she often did when the voice came to her.

"You're coming with me," the voice said simply. Sakura's lips parted and she gave a very light laugh.

"I can't come with you… You're… You're not even…"

"I'm not?" a whispered voice came behind her ear. It sent instant shivers down her spine. "I am..," he said again, even softer. Hands reached around her to grasp at her own and turn her around. Sakura gasped a bit and came face to face with a figure slightly taller than she was. Her eyes widened – she hadn't been expecting to actually SEE a ghost. His clothing was reminiscent of the garb the sand folk wore and colored in browns and deep reds. Similarly red, slightly mussed hair framed a black and red Anbu mask that resembled a raccoon. "And you _are_ coming with me."

Sakura stared at the mask and the eyes behind it. This Anbu mask was different from the others she'd seen; not only in color but also how the eyeholes were the shape of a human eye rather than round. It allowed her to see the "ghost's" eyes perfectly to where they led to black rims. Again, she was feeling a nagging memory poking at her, but she was really too bewildered to give it much thought.

Gaara grasped one of her hands firmly. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he really had no choice. On one hand, appearing to anyone was dangerous and he could get caught. His sudden appearance in the theatre would cause an uprising of suspicion. There would be a lot of unneeded fighting which would – no doubt – end up in the loss of his music as well as a lot of bloodshed. On the other hand, he was basically making an attempt to abduct Sakura when he knew someone was waiting for her. Her disappearance wasn't going to go down well.

But he had to take her. He had to get her away from Sasuke. If he let her go now she would more than likely quit the theatre and begin to spend all her time with the Uchiha. He couldn't have that. He _wouldn't_ have that.

Sakura was looking at him in the manner of a small child. She was caught somewhere between surprise and awe. Well, at the very least it wasn't pure fear. Gaara had gotten his fill of that already.

"Where…?" she finally found her voice. Gaara was getting ready to respond when his gaze snapped to her door. Someone was coming. He could hear the footsteps. He didn't have his gourd on him – after all that would have been a dead giveaway to his identity. He wasn't entirely unprepared, however. Inside his cloak the pouches of sand he'd stowed began to quiver. Bursting forward and down across the floor at blinding speed they reached the door and held it tightly shut just as Sasuke's hand reached the doorknob. He pulled his hand back at the feeling of the chakra bursting through the keyhole.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said and Gaara felt his agitation inside rear up. Grasping her by the shoulders he pulled her closed to himself and used the remaining amount of sand at his disposal to vanish with her in a cloud of it. At his retreat, the sand went with him and the door clicked open. Sasuke burst into the room and looked around.

"Sakura? Sakura!" he called, but there was no answer. His eyes narrowed. What was that chakra…? He frowned. Strange things, indeed. His foot grazed the floor just slightly as he took a step and something made him stop. Glancing down he looked at the carpet and shifted his foot again. Kneeling to the floor he brushed his hands against the carpet and lifted his fingers to look.

Sand.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: There you goooo Sasuke peoples. I'm really enjoying writing this XD I haven't written so much in a long time! Thanks so much for all your support and reviews! Wee!


	6. Act 1: Scene 4

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

ACT 1 – SCENE 4

For the first time in many months Gaara fled the Konoha theatre. He had never suspected he would feel such a need – to abandon that which quelled his inner beast. But everything was different now. All he felt was an overwhelming desire to take Sakura to the ends of the earth, anywhere away from the Uchiha who threatened to smother her…..

…her voice….

….her vibrance…

….and every ounce of beauty she had blossomed to in his absence.

As he towed the kunoichi with a desperate ferocity behind him Gaara was quite aware that he had felt drawn to Sakura from the start. Initially, his senses had overwhelmed him and his memory played secondary fiddle to it all. But now….the look in her pale green eyes…the way her cherry blossom colored hair fell over her cheeks…it all flooded back. Back to the time he looked her directly in those fearsome eyes when she stood between him and Sasuke. It had struck him then – even as his mind was overrun by the demon. She protected him. _Him_. And the more Gaara thought of it, the more he _hated_ him.

He could barely keep himself upright and yet she felt for him.

No. Not her. Not his siren. Not his blossom. Gaara would not let her beauty be spoiled by a filthy _Uchiha_.

It wasn't long before Gaara had brought a bewildered Sakura all the way to a shoreline of Konoha village. It was evening by now, and there were seemingly no people occupying the port. He moved with a quiet swiftness across the dock and wordlessly swept Sakura up in his arms long enough to set her down in a small wooden boat tied there. The boat teetered only slightly as he stepped down into it and severed the ties that bound it there. In the dark, Sakura could barely see anything - much less the wisps of sand bubbling up from the bottom of the water to usher the boat forward, oar and sail less.

As they departed out onto the endless dark waters, Gaara turned and watched the shoreline shrink in size. He remained standing in the boat and turned his attentions back to the kunoichi who sat before him. Feeling his attentions returning to her, her gaze moved from the disappearing port to him.

Her eyes echoed confusion and slight awe. Gaara was simply glad she wasn't asking questions left and right – that would have made everything annoying. Instead, he decided to distract her.

All the agitation of the evening had made his fiery nerves prickle at the back of his mind. Crouching in the boat he leered over her slightly. Sakura raised an arm a little in instinctive defense, but didn't cringe at his sudden closeness.

"Sing for me," he said lowly. The request seemed a little odd to Sakura, but at the same time it wasn't surprising at all. That seemed to be all this entity asked of her. Never mind that he had basically just abducted her and her friends would be wondering where she was – the familiar seducing command was the same. It compelled her to do what he wanted.

She bit her lower lip and it quivered a little under the chill of the moist, evening air. "What--?"

"Anything," he answered before she could finish asking. "Whatever you want."

"Okay…," she said softly as her mind raced to think of something – anything to sing for him. The first thing that came was the latest song he had placed before her to learn. She had yet to perform it for him since their last private 'rehearsal'.

"No more talk of darkness…

Forget these wide-eyed fears…

I'm here..

Nothing can harm you…

My words will warm and calm you…"

Gaara's eyes narrowed behind the mask, which was strikingly evident against all the black surrounding them.

"Let me be your freedom…

Let daylight dry your tears…

I'm here…

With you

Beside you..

To guard you…

And to guide you…"

Gaara settled his vulture like stance before her and sat down to listen to her intently. The boat continued to brush forward although neither of them thought much of it, wound up in their own respective worlds. Sakura's eyes were fixed directly on Gaara's through the mask as she sang in the quiet night. Normally, she would just sing to herself since he had never shown himself as an audience for her to sing directly to. But now that he was right in front of her staring like he was she could barely manage to even blink.

Gaara felt his face growing remarkably warm at the words the kunoichi was uttering in his direction. He was vaguely aware of the rising temperature but he never would have attributed it to anything like shyness or embarrassment. He knew nothing of these things. Sakura continued to utter the words as Gaara turned his gaze to watch the dark water at the side of the boat.

"Say you love me every waking moment…

Turn my head with talk of summertime…" Sakura chuckled a little nervously and stopped singing. This caused Gaara to return his gaze to her. She looked back at him. "This is for a duet..really…" She murmured the words shyly, feeling her own cheeks grow red. "Besides… I ..I think I forgot the next verse…" Her unease was finally settling into her stomach and the dreamy quality of everything was melting away. Gaara's brow furrowed a little at this.

"Say….," he said lowly.

"Huh?" she asked, blinking.

"Say you….," he probed, trying to jar her memory. She continued to look at him in puzzlement – something that annoyed him to no end. Once more he loomed over her and looked right into her eyes, his masked visage mere inches from her face.

"Say you need me with you…

Now and always…

Promise me that all you say is true…

That's all I ask of you….."

Gaara's voice was not one prepped for singing, but it was not entirely unpleasant. His notes came low and wispy from the depths of his throat. He was not attempting to project – he did not want to perform. But the utterances from his lips caught Sakura in a state of surprise. Her lips parted but no words came. What was it? Was it how he spoke them? Was it the fact that he was so close? She wasn't entirely sure – all she knew was that his eyes were the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

The sand-nin regarded Sakura as she slumped into the boat wordlessly. As usual, the event barely fazed him although he found it a major inconvenience. Oh, well. It had been a stressful night for her – maybe she was overly tired. He sat back from her and unwrapped the sandy colored cloak from his shoulders to bring it over her slender form. She was not clothed properly to be out on the cold lake this late at night. The last thing he needed was for her to get sick and not be able to sing at all.

He shuffled the cloak under her form to pull it over her shoulders and against her neck. His fingertips brushed at the cloak as he sat for a moment like this, regarding her unconscious form. Suddenly, he became aware of the stifling heat in the mask and reached up to slowly push it back over the top of his head. The subtle flow of Sakura's chakra told him she wasn't going to wake anytime soon. She was exhausted. The relief from his disguise came immediately as the cool air brushed over his slightly moist and reddened face.

Sakura's lips were parted as she lay there and for a moment Gaara's eyes focused on them. The rising and falling of her chest lead to the slight quiver of her lips as gentle breaths brushed between them. The hand grasping the cloak moved so that Gaara's fingers hovered over her mouth, feeling the warmth there even against the cold breezes. His fingertips accidentally brushed the skin and he pulled back at the feeling of their softness. He hadn't meant to touch her. He looked at his hand as if to search for any sign of disturbance there, as if he expected his skin to boil. No such thing occurred and he subconsciously brought them to his own lips as he gazed down at Sakura.

He lifted his gaze outwards towards the small oncoming island in the distance. The chilled air caressed his face and hair as he finally lowered his hand to his knees. Quietly he began to murmur, rather than sing, the next verse of Sakura's song.

"Let me be your shelter…

Let me be your light…

You're safe..

No one will find you

Your fears are far behind you…

All I want is freedom…

A world with no more night…

And you…always beside me…

To hold me and…to…

…hide me…."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: Yes, I know, that song doesn't come way till later and yes Sakura is technically singing Raoul's part. This fic is not entirely musical but I wanted to put the song in somewhere and this seemed appropriate ;)


	7. Act 1: Scene 5

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

Act 1: Scene 5

Things were all a blur when Sakura tried opening her eyes after the unexpected nap. She had to blink her eyes a few times before things even began to look normal again. She became vaguely aware of where she was and the dreamlike memory of the night prior wafted back into her head. Her fingertips instinctively held the cloak around her figure to shield against the breeze. Her eyes wandered to the shoreline where the boat had been pulled up onto the sand but no sign of her abductor was easily found.

Slowly she pulled herself to her feet and rubbed her forehead with one hand. The other, clasping at the cloak, suddenly reminded her that she had not been wearing a cloak last night. She looked down at it and studied the soft and warm texture between her fingers. Curiously, she even lifted it to smell the fabric. She recognized the garment as the very same thing her ghost had been wearing when she saw him. The existence of such an ordinary cloak over her shoulders – and the feeling of a very human hand grasping hers in the dark before – confirmed her feelings that this ghost was not a ghost at all.

The cloak didn't smell bad. It smelled a tiny bit heavy like a humid summer day, tinged with a light scent of sweat. Strange enough the very masculine smell comforted her as it was accompanied with the warmth and softness of the material. Without it she would have, no doubt, frozen while she slept.

But where was _he_ now?

Did he abduct her only to abandon her? How silly would that be?

Reaching down she plucked off her bothersome dress shoes to pad around barefoot in the soft sand. The fire on the horizon told her it was close to sunrise so she must have not been out terribly long. Her eyes scanned the area before her and all around as she ventured forth. It was an island – and a small one at that – he couldn't have gotten too far, right?

She occasionally let her toes squeeze into the sand when she took a step. Sakura had always been rather fond of how soft sand was on her feet when she went to the beach. The more she thought about it, though, the more her memories turned uneasy. Sand. Sand…. Gaara of the _Sand_. In the beginning, sand really seemed like the most harmless thing in the world. The longer Sakura proceeded in her training to be a ninja the more she realized that just about anything could be manipulated and used as a deadly weapon.

But to be honest – she would have never thought of _sand_.

She could barely manipulate sand at all. Her sandcastles always fell apart or ended up looking like lumps of nothing. Truthfully, she'd gotten quite angry at it for being so darn obstinate and unwilling to work with her. But if there was anyone who sure hand a hang of the sand it was Gaara.

Idly she wondered how good he was at making sand castles. Then she laughed at herself for being so ridiculous. Gaara make sand castles? Right… Whenever that happened Sasuke would dance and sing "The Sound of Music" and Naruto would abandon his undying love for ramen.

Her random thoughts may have continued but they were interrupted by the sight of figure at the edge of the water where she was approaching. Inwardly, she felt some relief that he hadn't just left her there. She had the boat and all and could have gotten back, sure, but no one likes to know they'd been abandoned. She was unsure of how to approach him now. Her steps in the sand slowed as she drew closer.

Naturally, Gaara knew she had been approaching ages ago. Despite the fact he had a keen sense for chakras, the sand had warned him long in advance. He made no attempt to turn around and greet her. Sakura closed in on him and bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. Good morning, maybe? For some reason that sounded a little ridiculous. Bombarding him with questions sounded the same.

Although Gaara could pre-empt just about anything those around him planned to do, the one thing he couldn't do was read minds. He knew that Sakura was standing near him saying nothing. What he didn't know is that she had fixated her attentions on the fact he was still wearing that Anbu mask of his. He was definitely human, she'd concluded, but why was he so familiar to her? She began to feel anxious about it, and her fingers were itching to find out.

Gaara's eyes narrowed a little at the sudden feeling of her unease. It wasn't just that. The unease was coupled with motion. She was apprehensive but she was moving _towards_ him rather than away. Confused, he turned to confront her before she could get any closer.

And for once, Gaara was too little – too late.

Sakura's fingers, which had been reaching out to grasp the tie of his Anbu mask from the back, slid forward with his movement and flung the mask entirely off of his head. Suddenly, they were face to face at an extremely uncomfortable proximity. Both Gaara and Sakura's eyes widened and she stumbled a little into him. Instinctively, his hands flew up to catch her arms to keep her from falling entirely. He failed in keeping her at a safe distance - she was already up against him, her face mere inches from his.

For a few long seconds they were both silent in shock, Gaara's hands squeezing at Sakura's arms so much they began to hurt.

Then it all sank in.

"G…Gaara..!" Sakura sputtered.

Ruined. It was all ruined.

_She KNOWS. She KNOWS who you ARE! She has to DIE!_

Sand swelled up from the ground and wrapped itself around Sakura's body, tearing her from Gaara's hands. She yelped out at this and Gaara watched, regaining his dangerously calm posture as it began to engulf her. His eyes narrowed a moment, regarding her as though she had just betrayed him utterly.

Betrayed him.

Like Yashamaru did.

Sakura screamed as the sand began to tighten painfully around her limbs. The desert coffin – she'd seen it before – but now she was learning what it felt like.

"I hope you're happy," Gaara said as he looked up at her. "If you'd kept your hands to yourself you might have lived."

"G…Gaara," Sakura heaved, her vision blurring a little.

"This is what you get for trusting…. This is what _I_ get…," he murmured the last bit to himself.

"Please… Stop..," she managed, trying to tense her muscles to keep the sand from crushing her body. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know…"

His eyes lifted up again indifferently. "Well. Now you know…and I can't have that."

_Why are you hesitating? Stop jabbering and CRUSH HER till she splatters all over the beach!_

Gaara reached up and cradled his head a little bit. The sand loosened a little around Sakura as his concentration fell elsewhere, but not entirely.

"No…more…talk of darkness…" Gaara's head jerked in her direction, his expression a little wild. Sakura coughed a few times – her words coming weakly as she attempted to sing. "Forget these….wide eyed fears." Just as she'd hoped, the sand began to virtually melt around her with the tune, bringing her back to the ground on her knees. "I'm here…nothing can harm you…"

"Stop," Gaara said lowly.

"My words will warm and calm you…" she sang lightly, looking up at him from the ground.

"Shut up. NOW," he demanded.

"The music soothes you," she said instead. Gaara's furrowed brow rose up and he looked at her wide eyed again. "That's why you kept asking me to sing. You're calmer that way." Gaara regained his composure and looked out at the water quietly.

"Yes," he finally said in the most monotone voice he had. For a moment they stood like that, Gaara not daring to look at her and Sakura crouched on the sand beside him. She clutched his cloak around her a moment. He had not harmed her. He could have killed her long before – even while she slept, but instead he sheltered her and made sure she was warm. There was something different here…..and all the wheels in her intelligent head clicked together. It was the music all along. But why did he take her? Why listen to her of all people at the theatre? She wanted to ask…but….

"We should get back. They're going to wonder where you are," he murmured and stooped down to reclaim his mask before stalking towards the boat. Sakura watched him a moment. He didn't even turn to see if she was following, but he probably knew what she'd do. Coming to her feet, she cleared the rest of the unease from her lungs and moved after him.

Kind of odd to be following your kidnapper, she mused.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: Hmmm.. I was dying to write these scene for awhile XD. DUN DUN DUUUUN. I wonder if it should have been longer? Hm. Ah well! Yay, crazy Gaara o/


	8. Act 1: Scene 6 to 8

PHANTOM OF THE SAND 

Act 1: Scene 6-8

Considering that the whole theatre business was falling apart and her own pupil had suddenly been abducted into the unknown Tsunade was hardly in the mood for Jiraiya's playfulness. She had just ventured backstage to gather her ballet troupe when she found her former teammate entertaining the girls with what appeared to be a ghost story. His fingers crinkled into the form of claws and he crept upon the girls in a creepy nature as he spoke in a low, mischievous tone.

"..and if you're not careful… He may come and steal YOU all away," he cackled and a few of the girls squealed as his 'claws' tickled at them. "And that would be very sad for me. You aught to stay very close so I can protect you from such a dire fate!" His eager fingers were just attempting to tug a girl or two closer as Tsunade's harder than hard fist slammed into his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Knock it off, idiot!" she said, agitated. "This is no laughing matter – and FAR from something you aught to be taking advantage of!"

"Aw, Tsunade…. The company just seemed so gloomy. I figured a good ghost story might lighten 'em up…," he said as he rubbed his head, his expression and tone reflecting a sincere intent that Tsunade hardly believed.

"How is scaring them worse going to make things any better? Before you know it my dancers are going to get so distracted looking for ghosts that they'll be unable to do anything but quake in their shoes on stage!"

"You're more serious than normal today." Tsunade fumed inwardly but kept her composure on the outside.

"Of course I am! If you hadn't noticed Sakura – my student, Sakura – has been abducted to god only knows where."

"Oh, that's right..," he murmured and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you'd let me spend more time with the girls. I could be their bodyguard…" A grin spread over his lips and he laughed in enjoyment of the thought.

"Ugh. You're utterly hopeless," she sighed.

Meanwhile, in the managers' office, Kakashi was regarding what may have been their first clue to this phantom of the theater. It was a letter addressed to him that he had yet to open. His one eye was settled lazily on the envelope, as if he was trying to figure out whether or not it was beneficial to open it now or return to reaching Icha Icha Paradise for a bit first. Over the desk there were scattered news scrolls and papers from the village sporting headlines of the scandals going on at the theater. Never mind the art, it was genuine excitement that pulled people to the performances now. They hoped to see something amazing and unexpected. For the last couple of days, however, they had been disappointed. Ever since Sakura disappeared the menacing activity, it seemed, had been put on hold.

Kakashi was eventually stirred from his stare-down with the envelope when Iruka came in to the office appearing just slightly agitated.

"This is getting ridiculous. They get all upset when there's strange phenomena going on but now that it's stopped they're getting even more crazy!"

"Who?" Kakashi asked, lifting his head.

"The actors!" Iruka said with a frustrated gesture to the door. "I can handle missing-nins and traitors and everything but I don't know how much more of this complaining I can take. These kids think the world revolves around them."

Kakashi chuckled and rested his head on a hand. "Well, they ARE in the middle of the biggest scandal we've had for awhile. They should feel lucky. They're getting a bigger audience than before because of all this."

"Yeah, but some of them are threatening to leave. I know that's no real concern of ours…but what was the point of saving the theater if it's just going to go to ruins anyway?" Iruka said, leaning against the edge of the desk and crossing his arms. "It's like one minute they're begging for us to come so it won't close down and then…" He trained off and sighed, scratching his head.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. Iruka always got a little more involved in things than he meant to. Despite the fact they were just there to keep an eye on things he had actually gotten into this whole manager thing. He was in over his head as far as that went. It was then that Kakashi's well-trained eye caught a glimpse of white poking out of a pocket in Iruka's vest.

"You got a letter too?" he asked, pointing. Iruka blinked for a moment, confused, but then realized what he was referring to. Reaching in he pulled out the already opened envelope and unfolded the letter.

"Uh, yes. I got it this morning actually.

Umuino Iruka,

I applaud your encouragement concerning Haruno Sakura's performance. Obviously, you have an ear for decent music. The blonde kunoichi's departure was a blessing – one could hardly stand how she screeched out her songs without so much as a tinge of passion. As one of the new managers of the theatre I suggest you keep the ladies where they currently are – it would be a wise decision. As their former sensei you should know best what I mean."

Iruka glanced up to ask Kakashi what he meant when he had said "too" when the other Jounin finally opened his letter and read it aloud for the first time.

"Hatake Kakashi,

I realize you are a rather laid back man but can be a considerable threat when you want to be. The disturbances I am responsible for in the theatre are more than necessary. The presence of Umuino-san and yourself riles my concern very little but I believe that is because you both seem like rational men. As a manager of the theatre, however, your appeal has dramatically dropped. I suggest you keep your nose out of other people's affairs and plant it back in that book you seem excessively involved with."

"This is crazy," Iruka sighed, rubbing his forehead a little.

"These are clues," Kakashi corrected him, waving the letter a little in his hand. "Our ghost is taking a risk sending us letters. Ghosts do not write letters."

"Well, perhaps, SOME of them do. We shouldn't be stereotypical."

"Yes, well. I don't believe this is from a ghost any more than I believe Gai is this year's fashion trendsetter."

"Kakashi that was very mean of you! But how you said it was UTTERLY hip!" Gai suddenly declared, throwing open the door to the managers' office.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked, pushing himself past Gai at the doorway and marching into the office.

"Who? Ino?" Iruka asked.

"Sakura. Where is she?" he asked again, brandishing a folded paper in his hand. His eyes narrowed in that famous Uchiha seriousness.

"We have no idea, Sasuke. She hasn't returned since last night," Kakashi replied.

"I want an answer," he said lowly. "Particularly after you sent me this." He slapped the letter on the desk.

"Nonsense," Kakashi murmured.

"We didn't send you anything," Iruka said, regarding the letter.

"This is hardly the time to play innocent. You're telling me you didn't write this?" Sasuke insisted and picked up the letter, thrusting it at his former teacher. He knew his instructors were always trying to get in the way of things, deterring him from everything he attempted to do. He was getting quite fed up with their meddling in his life. Iruka took the letter from him and looked over it, confused.

"'Don't fear for Haruno-san. I will care for her more than you ever would. She will not wilt in your grasp, Uchiha. Make no attempt to see her again.'"

"Straight to the point, that one," Kakashi chuckled.

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Sasuke demanded again.

"Where IS HE?" came a shrill voice from the door as Ino burst in.

"Welcome back!" Iruka immediately greeted, actually pleased at seeing one of his missing students return.

"That Uchiha, where IS he?"

"What do you want, Ino?" Sasuke replied blandly, turning to look at her. Upon seeing he was actually present her demeanor softened just a little, but the vein in her forehead was still quite visible. She approached him, waving a letter similar to all the others.

"I understand that you are not interested in me after all, Sasuke, but this is going just too far! I don't care how cute you are you have no right to write such things!" she declared.

"Did you write that?" Iruka asked, indicating the letter. Sasuke was beginning to look thoroughly annoyed.

"Of course not!"

"As if he would. Sasuke doesn't write letters," Kakashi added. "He just broods." Sasuke felt his eye twitch at this remark.

"So you're telling me you didn't send this?" Ino probed onward, bringing the raven-haired boy's attention back to her.

"And what EXACTLY am I supposed to have sent?" he huffed, snatching the letter from her and reading it. "'Your days in the theatre are numbered. Sakura will be singing your part in the upcoming performance. Be prepared for great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.'"

"This is WAY too many letters for my taste," Iruka said, plopping into a chair by the wall now as he felt a headache coming on.

"Yes, and there's a common thread among them all. …..Sakura," Kakashi concluded, resting his head on his palm absently.

"She certainly seems popular, that's for sure," Ino added indignantly.

"Sakura's come back," came yet another voice from the door. When everyone looked over Tsunade was standing there with her arms crossed, looking equally annoyed as all the rest.

"Sounds like she's been busy," Ino said icily with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"Where is she now?" Iruka asked, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees.

"I sent her home. She looked awful and exhausted."

"Oh, that's it. I'm going to see her and get this whole mess--," Sasuke began, turning for the door. Tsunade's hand grasped his shoulder and held him at bay.

"She won't see anyone right now. My orders," she stated. Sasuke looked up at her, irritated, and smacked her hand away. Tsunade regarded him with indifference. She wasn't about to get all huffy over the Uchiha's tantrums.

"Is she going to perform or not?" Ino demanded to know.

"I have a note," Tsunade replied, pulling a letter from the inside of her robe.

"Let me see it!" Ino, Sasuke, and Iruka perked up all at once.

"Oh, settle down!" Tsunade declared, lifting the letter away from everyone so she could open it and read it herself. "Sakura has returned to you all unharmed and I wish that her career should progress in the new production of 'Il Muto'. You will therefore cast Yamanaka as the pageboy and put Haruno-san in the role of countess. The role that Haruno-san plays calls for charm, appeal, and passion. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting quite ideal. You may not see me, but I assure you I will be watching your every move during this production. If my demands are not met a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

"AGHHH! Sakura!" Ino screamed.

"What next?" Iruka asked, flabbergasted.

"This is all a ploy to help that big-fore headed Sakura!" Ino continued to wail.

"This is just getting insane," Kakashi hummed.

"I know who sent this!" the blonde kunoichi claimed, pointing a finger directly at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke! Ever since he got back---!"

"What?" Sasuke said dangerously.

"Ino, please," Iruka said, trying to calm his former student.

"Oh, come on! He hasn't done anything since he got back besides follow Sakura around! 'Where's Sakura? Where's Sakura?' He was even in her room the night she disappeared!" Ino continued. Sasuke promptly began to give her the death glare.

"Oh, it's not that way," Kakashi interjected. Although Sasuke was a little bit shady sometimes he was hardly the type to kidnap a girl and develop a con around her disappearance. Ino's imagination and paranoia was running away with her.

"Really, this doesn't change anything," Iruka assured Ino.

"Sakura isn't in any shape to be exerting herself in such a role," Tsunade pointed out. "She shouldn't be performing _at all_."

"Then it's settled. Ino will do it," Kakashi decided.

"Right," she said, crossing her arms. "I see how it is. Sakura is all sickly and THEN you say I have the part. HA!" Tsunade slapped a hand over her face at where this was going. Sasuke rolled his eyes, fed up, and stormed out of the room entirely.

"Yamanaka-san, I would request that you be a little more mature about this. We are giving you the part because you can do it. You were assigned the role in the first place, weren't you?" Kakashi said, rising from the desk finally.

"…Yes," Ino said warily, keeping her arms crossed.

"So we are not _giving_ you the part because Sakura is ill. We're simply making sure you keep the part you _earned_."

Ino stood a moment, shrugging up her shoulders with an air of prima donna arrogance. Her former teacher, Kakashi, and Tsunade watched her waiting to see what she would decide. They really didn't need a sensitive performer on their hands right now – they had to find out what was going on. At the moment they were just relieved that Sakura had returned in one piece, exhausted or not.

Then of course there was the sudden appearance of all these letters…..

Gaara knew he was walking on thin ice now. He'd stepped out onto it the moment he had abducted Sakura and his identity had been revealed. Now he was determined to get things back under his immediate control. In order for that to happen this entire foolish troupe had to understand their place in his plans. Even now, as they bantered and accused he was listening from somewhere unseen.

He wasn't pleased with what he was hearing.

"Fine. I'll do it," Ino finally said, resting her hands on her hips with a toss of her head. A breath of relief escaped everyone's lips. From the shadows in which he was hidden, Gaara let out a breath through his clenched teeth. So they were going to be difficult about it, were they?

Well…. It was not as if he had not _warned_ them…….


	9. Act 1: Scene 9

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

Act 1: Scene 9

Despite Sasuke's vehement attempts to see Sakura he had dramatically failed. Stuck between a strict medic-nin hokage and her parents he hadn't even been able to catch a glimpse of her. He now found himself sitting alone in a solitary box above the theatre's stage awaiting the start of the evening's performance. Kakashi and Iruka had offered him a seat in their own box but he had refused. As usual he didn't feel much like being around anyone else, particularly when his mind was reeling with ideas and he was trying to think clearly. The other reason for his refusal, however, was the fact he suspected the jounins wanted to keep an eye on him and he wasn't about to give in to the childish treatment.

The box he currently occupied was none other than the lonely box that had never been used. It had been deemed a haunting zone for the ghost of the theatre from time to time so no one wanted to sit in it. Sasuke, on the other hand, had no knowledge of these rumors and was perfectly satisfied with the fact that no one seemed even the slight bit interested in joining him there.

The Uchiha was slumped broodily in the velvet seat overlooking the small balcony, a finger to his lips in deep thought. What exactly had been going on since he had been away? It seemed like the entire village had gone bonkers and, for once, it wasn't because of Naruto. Sasuke had idly noted his former teammate's absence in all this. In his head he was trying to pull together anything and everything that had to do with Sakura since she appeared to be the epicenter of all these events. Naruto had always had a crush on Sakura, but no matter how much he tried Sasuke could barely put the spiky haired blonde in the role of a con-man. Sure, he was quite mischievous but he would never risk the lives of others, much less for his own benefit.

The other main thing that disqualified Naruto from this whole fiasco was the presence of the sand grains on Sakura's floor after she had been abducted. At first Sasuke had suspected that maybe the grains were bits of dirt he or someone else had tracked in from outside. He studied the texture a moment in the room before he decided that it was, in fact, sand rather than dirt. Almost instinctively, his thoughts conjured a phrase:

Sand-nin.

From what he'd heard Konoha and the Sand were doing well enough in terms of alliance. Their relationship pretty much held to the understanding of "I leave you alone, you leave me alone". Sasuke couldn't help but be the suspicious type, though. Considering what he'd dealt with already he didn't quite trust anybody.

What he didn't understand, however, was why Sakura was being targeted. Was there something he was missing? Was it someone that knew her?

Sasuke's thoughts were clouded as the performance proceeded and Sakura made her first appearance on stage with Ino. Ino was decked out in the extravagant costume of the Countess complete with wig while Sakura wore the less fancy outfit of one of her maids. Sasuke let his eyes graze the stage quietly before he actually began to pay attention to what was going on there.

The play involved the Countess who was having an affair with a mute pageboy. Disguising him as one of her maids she continued the adulterous actions while her husband was away on business. One day, however, her husband decided to hide himself and confirm his suspicions of her disloyal ways.

"Serafimo – away with this pretense!" Ino sang as she tugged off Sakura's skirt to reveal the breeches of a boy beneath. "You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's absence!" Sakura kept silent but moved in a flirtatious fashion towards Ino's words. She really wasn't enjoying herself. Inner Sakura fumed: _"There's something incredibly wrong with playing a boy now! Especially when I finally LOOK like a woman!"_

Ino and her chorus continued with the next couple of verses completely unaware of what was soon to happen.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh!

Hahaaaaa

Haha haaaa

Time I tried to get a better better half!

Poor fool, he doesn't know!

Hoohoooo

Ho ho hoooo

If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!"

"You think you're quite clever, don't you?" came a sudden looming voice from all around the theatre. The sound startled everybody, and even made Sasuke jump to his feet in sudden alertness.

"It's the ghost again..!" Hinata murmured from where she stood as one of the maids onstage. Her eyes were wide in nervousness and horror. Sakura's expression echoed the same fear as she looked all around, trying to find the source of the voice. Never mind that Gaara never really sounded happy – right now he sounded positively dangerous. That familiar, low tone coursed through his throat and utterly surrounded them.

Something bad was going to happen.

"It's him…. Oh, no. Ga… Please," she stammered, almost blurting out his name to the entire company. She wasn't sure what stopped her from doing so; perhaps it was the deeply hidden innocence in Gaara's dark pleas for music. He needed it like medicine for his wild and incurable disease. At the moment, though, Sakura was torn between her sympathy for him and her instinctive fear of what she knew he could do. What he could _be. _

"You're supposed to be silent, Sakura!" Ino hissed out, annoyed at the interruptions.

"Silent…?" Gaara growled softly. "I think it is about time that _you_ were silent." Even as he spoke from his hidden place above the stage quiet streams of sand were snaking down the backdrops towards where the leading lady stood.

"Serafimo, away with this pretense!" Ino continued. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ---!" There suddenly came an awful dryness and itch in her throat and she gasped, an awful noise coming from her mouth. Everyone in the audience started up at her, including Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke in the boxes. Sasuke was still on his feet and narrowed his eyes, eventually turning to rush down the stairs.

Ino grasped her throat and swallowed thickly. It felt like a bunch of small, sharp knives were prickling inside there. One of the stage hands hurried out to give her a glass of water which she downed hastily before handing it back. Her throat felt a bit of relief and once again she attempted her part, though her voice sounded a bit wary this time.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh

Haaahaaa"

No sooner had she managed this last phrase than she began to hack and gasp in the most horrible fashion. The prickling was back, but even worse. After a moment she dropped to her knees, finding it hard to breathe as something began to clog her air passage. Above Gaara narrowed his eyes, his inner demon thrilling at her pain and suffering. The audience began to grow restless and upset while stage hands and actors alike rushed to Ino's aid. Tsunade pushed past them all to examine the girl who was quickly losing consciousness. Upon a closer inspection, she discovered a wet, grainy substance at the corner of the kunoichi's parted lips.

Sakura kept a slight amount of distance from this crowd onstage, her hands clasped in front of her in terror. What could she do? Would Ino be okay? Was she suffocating? Gaara, why?

Gaara's eyes remained fixated on his victim right up until he noticed a new presence up on the catwalks with him. Turning to look from behind the mask, his assault on Ino subsided. From the other side of the catwalk, Jiraiya was looking at him quite triumphantly. He was pleased that he'd finally caught the culprit – or at least a glimpse of him anyway.

Slowly, Gaara crouched a bit. He wasn't for being caught. His muscles tensed as he attempted to figure out the best method for escape. Jiraiya readied himself to counter whatever it was Gaara was planning to do. There was no way he was letting this little troublemaker slip through his fingers. The masked figure was keeping still for what seemed like an awful long time – Jiraiya wasn't a very patient person. What he didn't notice, however, was how the sand that had been attacking Ino was now edging its way up his leg. When he finally began to feel the chafing against his skin and allowed his eyes to divert for a mere second, Gaara made his move. He didn't make an attempt to attack Jiraiya directly; he didn't have the time or the patience to assess the sennin properly. He had already caught a glimpse of Sakura retreating with Sasuke to the rooftop and he felt an urgent need to catch up with them. So when Jiraiya's attentions momentarily shifted, Gaara flew past him and launched off of his back before departing through the door. Jiraiya, caught by surprise, toppled down off the catwalk. His ankle became snared in a coiled rope there and before he knew it he was dangling upside down in the middle of the stage.

Tsunade and all those on stage looked up at him, bewildered.

"Idiot!" Tsunade declared.

Meanwhile, Sakura continued to tow Sasuke up the stairs to the top of the theatre. He had raced down to the stage when the chaos began and as soon as Sakura had caught a glimpse of him she panicked. She ran to him, unsure of what to do and in need of some sort of comfort. Her mind raced, wondering if she should tell him everything. There was no way she could face Gaara alone – not like this – not in his murderous and vengeful rampages. She even feared for Sasuke now, all the memories of his fights with Gaara flooding back into her mind. If she told him everything he would want to fight the sand-nin. She wasn't sure if she could handle that again.

"Sakura, where are we going?" Sasuke asked, impatiently.

"The roof, it'll be safe there!" she replied. She wasn't entirely sure about this, but it was the only place she could thing of that Gaara might not be. There was no way of telling where he was at all.

Little did she know that he was already tailing her back in the shadows with an all too familiar look of murder in his eyes.


	10. Act 1: Scene 10

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

Act 1: Scene 10

"What was I thinking? My god, what was I even thinking! He's a killing machine – a murderer! How could I possibly think--?"

Sakura was babbling at such a high rate that Sasuke was beginning to question whether or not she was mentally all there. By the time they reached the rooftop it was already threatening to rain. A few steps out onto the damp concrete Sakura lost her grasp of Sasuke's hand and meandered aimlessly around the surface. Sasuke's dark eyes followed her though he remained still where she had left him.

"Oh, Sasuke," she finally spoke in a way he could understand. "I know who it is. I know who's been doing all this. But what can I do? What can I do? He scares me. He scares the hell out of me…! He's so..dark… Everything about him--!" Sasuke's eyes flickered momentarily at her words. So she _did_ know what was going on.

"But…but..," the kunoichi stammered, her fingers grasping at her hands in a confused agitation. "But he…he was so gentle…" The panic in her voice faded a little bit as she fell into a dream-like state. "So caring…so pleading… And his eyes…. He seemed so lost…. Those pleading eyes that …that seemed so threatening…."

Finally, Sasuke moved forward and grasped her shoulders with his hands, giving her a little shake. Sakura lifted her gaze to him and he looked at her eyes intently.

"Sakura…," he said lightly in that deep, mature tone he'd had since he was twelve.

"Sakura….," came a whisper on the wind. Sakura tensed and her eyes darted around.

"What was that?" she asked, stepping closer to Sasuke which basically put her right up against him. He didn't move away, his hands still at her shoulders loosely. She was acting like some wounded animal burying herself into him like she was. Sasuke became aware that she was so terrified and bewildered that she wasn't even acting shy and embarrassed like she normally did. At such a close distance, he would have expected her to get all flushed and timid. Her face buried itself against his shoulder now as she closed her eyes, trying to will away all the shadows in her head. This continued for a moment before Sasuke cleared his throat, his eyes darting left to right slightly. Sakura pulled her head back upright at the sound and looked at him – her cheeks flushed, but not from the shyness.

"You should have brought better clothes if you planned to come out here in the cold," he said to her absently. He had nothing to give her but instead wrapped his arms up around her shoulders to shield them from the cold. Sakura stiffened a little at the familiar gesture but relaxed within mere moments.

"Aren't you cold? Your cheeks are pink," she said finally as she regarded him. Sasuke's eyes darted to the side as if in some silent denial that he was flushed in the face at all. He didn't feel the slightest bit cold – quite the contrary in fact.

"Sakura," he stated, looking directly at her. "You need to tell me who's responsible for this." Sakura blinked a couple times and then her gaze fell in an inward despair.

"I… I don't think I should…"

"This is a big problem, Sakura. This is no time to be uncertain about it." The pink haired kunoichi looked at him again with a frown tugging at her lips.

"I know… it's just that…."

"Shh…," Sasuke suddenly hissed. His eyes slid to the side and over to one of the statues at the corner of the rooftop. Sakura looked at him questioningly. There was someone up here with them. He could feel it. They were hidden but they were definitely there. What was more was the chakra felt _familiar_.

"Sasuke, it's nothing..," Sakura said pleadingly, tugging his attentions back to herself. She didn't want him to become distracted. Not now. She wanted more than anything to just have him hold her and save her from all this fear and trouble. No more fights.

Sasuke's expression was a little agitated when Sakura interrupted his focus on this new target.

"Sakura..," he began to say seriously. She looked at him wordlessly, then could barely help herself.

"Say you'll share with me…

One love… one lifetime…

Say the word and I will

Follow you…"

Her voice was quiet and gentle as she watched him, her words begging him to acknowledge them. Sasuke regarded her in a confused manner as she started singing to him – and suddenly he began to feel sort of embarrassed.

"Share each day with me…  
Each night….

Each morning…."

"Sakura… this is hardly the time for theatrics," he murmured under his breath.

"Say you love me…," the phrase came out as an appeal rather than part of her song. Sakura knew she was grasping at things now, needing just this one bit of comfort and assurance in the sea of uncertainty. She just wanted him to say it – anything like it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was still a little confused by her break into subtle song. His eyes were locked onto her, hearing her words but barely able to respond to them. He didn't know HOW to respond to them. His silence egged Sakura on further, but now she only spoke the words.

"Anywhere you go

Let me go too…

Love me…

That's all I ask of you…."

Sasuke was suddenly glad it was very cold. His already red cheeks were no doubt getting redder. At the very least he could blame it on the temperature drop. He was never one to blush but Sakura's words came so earnestly, as they always had, that he was stumped as for what to do. He knew that she loved him. She'd told him that on the day he left Konoha with the sound-nins. As much as he'd denied it, he had appreciated the thought greatly and it _had_ stayed with him the entire time he was away. Now that he had returned, and both of them had changed so much, he felt completely lost.

His visage managed to maintain its ever stoic Uchiha expression with mild flickers of unease. After a moment of mental toil he parted his lips to give her the generic and safe response of 'Now's not the time' when he was cut short by her mouth on his.

Sakura hadn't been able to stand it any longer. Her anxiousness had pushed her forward. She didn't want to hear what he had to say now. At the very least she wanted to kiss him. It was something she'd wanted for a very long time – ever since she could remember.

Sasuke was blindsided by the whole thing and for a moment he was just frozen. Part of him, the part that he'd grown with, was urging him to push her away. The other half, the half that he had buried long ago, begged that he do no such thing.

Her lips were soft… and warm…

She was soft and warm… all over.

Almost instinctively his arms tightened ever so slightly around her.

When they broke Sakura looked at him, checking for signs of anger or agitation. There were none – just the same Sasuke face.

"I need to get back. They'll be wondering where I went…and I want to check on Ino," she murmured softly.

"Ah..," came his usual grunt. He couldn't find any other words at the moment. Sakura reluctantly pulled from him and moved for the door as he began to follow.

"Let's get out of here Sasuke… Just for awhile…. Into the woods…to another village. Anywhere but here," she told him softly as they entered the doorway together, it closing behind them with a dramatic clang in the silence.

As soon as their presence had faded, Gaara stepped out from behind the statue and plodded to the center of the roof. Thunder rumbled overhead and the rain began to trickle down over him, not particularly helping his already sour mood. He reached up and pushed the mask over to the top of his head to allow his face into the open. His eyes meandered to the door where they had gone but he made no attempt to follow.

When he had rushed after them he had all intents to murder Sasuke, but something in the conduct had stopped him dead in his tracks. He didn't understand it. He had stood behind that statue, listening to and seeing everything. His eyes moved left to right as he searched for what was wrong inside him. It was all up until then… that one point…. Sasuke had sensed him…and he was ready to fight…and then….

She sang…

To him….

She sang….._their_ song…to him…

Gaara clenched his teeth mildly and brought a shaking hand up to his chest, grasping his cloak there tightly at his heart. The pain… Not _that pain_. Not again…. It hurt inside…deep inside….

He felt….

...betrayed…

He felt….

….abandoned…

He felt….

Could it…really be?

…his heart breaking…?

Is this what they called heartbreak? Everything about Sakura flooded into his whirling and troubled thoughts. Her voice… her smell….her beauty….

And then it broke apart.

He knew it. He _knew_ if he let Sakura get near Sasuke this would happen….

HE KNEW IT.

"Make it stop..," he growled to no one as he stood stiffly, head bowed. "I don't want this again. Not again…" He blinked his eyes a couple times, trying to will the sickly feelings away. Trying to stop….

….the tears that were already squeezing out through his tired eyes. He didn't even notice them as they caressed his face. The cold rain was disguising them and washing them away.

A familiar tightness claimed his chest. It was not heartbreak.

It was fury.

He swore he'd never feel this again. He swore he would live for himself and love only himself. It was her fault….

No… it was _Sasuke_'s fault. He was taking her away… Gaara crouched, removing his hand from his chest and pressed them to the wet concrete.

"No more games..," he seethed, clenching his teeth. They were going to regret the day they made him _feel_.

Their pain would be so much worse….


	11. Author Note

Dearest Readers!

Sadly, this is not a chapter update, but neither is it a note to say "OMG I'm not finishing the fic!" because I am. But I'm having a little trouble producing the next chapter and I thought perhaps someone could help me.

In the next chapter titled "Intermission" I wanted to focus a little bit on Sasuke and how he's thinking and feeling at this point. As some of you may know (those of you who have seen the Phantom of the Opera) the role Sasuke is in (Raoul's) is supposed to be a deep romantic interest for Sakura (Christine). By the beginning of Act II in the original play, Raoul has proposed to Christine and they are engaged. For all realistic purposes I don't think Sasuke will / would propose to Sakura (and if he did he wouldn't do so that hastily).

I will admit that Sasuke is a VERY hard character to write in any sort of a friendly manner. It doesn't help that in watching the anime and reading the manga he's come off very self-absorbed and seems to have developed a very bad superiority complex. I attempt to rationalize his moody and assholish behavior with his past trauma, but it doesn't make writing him any easier.

In an attempt to sympathize with him a little more or begin to see other sides of him I tried looking for some SasuSaku fics but I must be looking in all the wrong places. I found ONE that was sweet and believable...but most of them involve Sasuke either marrying and beating Sakura, or marrying Sakura and treating her cruelly because he only did it to revive his clan, OR sleeping with her trying to revive his clan and feeling utterly nothing about it.

You can see my slight dilemma, I hope.

I admit that I began this fic as primarily a GaaraSaku fic, but it IS a story with a love triangle so Sasuke's role should be just as important and written fairly. I realized a few days ago that I have a lot of Sasuke or SasuSaku fans reading this fic, which I didn't expect. But if that is the case, perhaps you few can give me some ideas on how to look at Sasuke as something beyond all the negatives I see him written as.

If you know of any good SasuSaku fics I might read or if you can share any helpful Sasuke points with me I'd be grateful. Please don't respond in the reviews but go to my author profile and email me there. Thanks!

In response to reviews:

fuu-nk: While I had a definite pairing in mind before I'm not entirely sure what it will be now. If I go by the plot of the musical the ending is obvious, but I'm not sure I WANT it to be obvious ;) so we'll see.

Motokonobaka: I'm not sure if anyone will actually die (cause I hate killing good characters, such a waste you know!) But I do have plans for a very suspenseful ending scene :)

Samantha: Yes, it IS Sasuke o.o and he is very difficult.

Thanks for reading!

-Katie


	12. Intermission

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

_Intermission _

The apartment was just as cold as he remembered leaving it. Except now there was a tad more dust to be dealt with.

He'd made quick work of it on his first night back and replaced his old bedding with a new, cleaner set. Everything was fresh now although he kept the lights dim just as he'd always preferred them.

Uchiha Sasuke was currently spread over his bed on his back. The bed, he decided, felt a great deal smaller than when he had left. It was big enough for one person to curl up comfortably but in the manner he was sprawled his arms and legs stuck out over the edges a bit.

He must have gotten taller.

After a brief moment Sasuke turned his dark eyes from the ceiling and rolled to lie on his side, his arm tucked under his head. He felt strangely anxious as he lay there now. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. Normally when he was set to go to bed all he would have to do was hit the sheets and he'd be out in no time – save the nights where he would lie awake thinking of his revenge and his brother.

Was that it, maybe?

Now that he'd done the deed he didn't have these things to mull over anymore. His mind was virtually empty if all things except the replay of memories. What was he going to do now…?

He suddenly remembered the feeling of Sakura's lips pressed against his own. In the dark he could feel his cheeks growing red again much to his inner dismay. He wasn't supposed to _blush_. Uchiha Sasuke did not _blush_. It was not a Sasuke thing to do.

So why couldn't he stop it from happening?

Agitatedly, he flopped from the side he was laying on to the other to look out the window. He had been so preoccupied with a lust for revenge and reason with Itachi that everything else inside him had calloused over. It was like everything froze in wait for him until he finished what he had vowed to do. Everything he didn't want to deal with – everything distracting – was tucked away deep in his head.

He hadn't really expected that things might start to thaw out once his life-long goal was achieved. But it was true. As much as he was beginning to hate it, he _knew_ what was happening. Uchiha Sasuke was like a lone figure on the stage under a single spotlight surrounded by darkness. He knew there were people around him, other actors and an audience, but he could not see them and only focused on his own light as blindingly demanding as it was. Now his spotlight was fading, and the house lights were turning on. His vision was expanding in great proportions.

Sakura…. Even when he was part of Team 7 Sasuke felt at least some obligations towards his teammates. It was a faint but very real connection. It had never become anything beyond that or at least nothing Sasuke would have admitted. Sakura's affections towards him were more than obvious. She had even confessed her love for him before he left – and that was something he hadn't been able to entirely shake.

And she'd _kissed_ him.

He was finding it very hard to get it out of his head just how beautiful she'd looked when she pulled back after that. Previously, he had attempted to take her blossoming into a young woman with a genuine Uchiha 'yeah-that's-nice-whatever' stride. Hell, he'd attempted to do that many times before. Admittedly, Sakura was cute, or rather she HAD been cute. Now she was just …_glowing_.

There was a reason that he never looked at her for very long and _never_ made eye contact. But when she kissed him, he couldn't help it. She was _right_ there.

Right there.

And she still _wanted_ him.

Sasuke sat upright in his bed and cradled his bewildered head. This was quickly becoming very, very annoying. There was no way he was going to sleep anytime soon. Scooting to the edge of his bed he sat there a moment in his shorts and the white t-shirt he often wore when sleeping. Sasuke never liked being unsure about anything. He had _always_ been sure about what he wanted to accomplish in life. So why did he feel so off balance now? And over a girl?

She'd just _kissed _him. It was just a _kiss_.

His _first_ kiss.

Er… from a girl anyway.

Because Naruto…

Er….. Naruto.

NARUTO DIDN'T COUNT!

Sasuke jumped up and let out a frustrated groan, his hands to his head. Marching to his closet he hastily pulled out his Uchiha clan shirt.

_Didn't count..didn't count. Naruto didn't count! I'm not GAY! I like girl kisses!_ Sasuke reassured himself. He tugged the shirt over his head and straightened it in front of the mirror on the wall. _I like...Sakura's kisses…_ His protesting thoughts murmured, causing him to flush red again. He refused to look at his reflection any longer and turned, jogging down the stairs towards the door. He had to get this cleared up now. He had to see Sakura.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura was at home in her own apartment. She was fast asleep wrapped in her blankets and in wonderful warm feelings of how it felt to finally kiss Sasuke. The dreams entertaining her now were equally as whimsical and fluffy. She felt as though she had no care in the world and for the night, at least, she forgot all about the danger.

The danger, however, hadn't forgotten her.

The shadows decorating her dimly lit room suddenly became darker as the light was huffed out. Only the moonlight shone through the window now and, if not for that, one could have never seen Gaara's figure stalking through Sakura's bedroom. He moved slowly towards her bed and stood at the foot of it, just watching her in her peaceful slumber. His sleepless eyes darted over her form and he felt a deep twinge of anger. How _dare_ she sleep so serenely. After all that she didn't even have a second thought about him. Not as long as she had the pesky Uchiha with her – she didn't care about him _at all_. It was as if he didn't even exist.

In her sleep Sakura's lips curved into a bright smile and a very light chuckle escaped it as she rolled to her back. Gaara's temper flared. It was almost as if she had heard his thoughts and was _laughing_ at him. In all logical sense she was not and was merely enjoying a very good dream, but the sand-nin's taste for logic over fury was often times very askew. He swept around her bed to one side, intent on strangling her with his bare hands. Sand was fun, but direct contact was even more fun. You could feel their muscles tense and their veins _break._ He wasn't even attempting to deny the voices in his head goading him to commit such an act.

Much to Gaara's dismay, however, just as his hands were about to land about the kunoichi's slender neck her brow furrowed and she murmured out something he didn't quite expect.

"Gaara…" Instinctively, Gaara's hands went flat from their curled state and landed on either side of Sakura's head causing him to lean awkwardly over her. He managed to land with a good amount of control so her bed didn't bounce enough to disturb her. He looked down at her now. Why had she said his name? Was she dreaming about him now? Why should she? His eyes narrowed slightly with impatience and he was agitated at having his desires whipped around like a banner in violent winds.

Just a moment ago he was ready to leave nothing in her room but the bloody pulp of a body IF even that. Now he was leaning over her slumbering form, trying very hard to ignore how _feminine_ she smelled and how _soft_ she looked.

Particularly her mouth. Those softly parted lips... and her hair sprawled beneath her head on the pillow.

Gaara felt his arms bending under his weight. They weren't tired by any means…but he was instinctively closing the gap between himself and the girl beneath him.

He could almost feel her breath… yes, he could feel her breath on his face….on his own mouth.

He felt her sigh a little and the breath rushed the gap between their lips, causing him to shiver slightly at the feeling. His eyes closed as her smell became all the more potent in the closeness.

"Sak..u..ra..," he murmured quietly as his own lips parted.

Gaara had never felt his muscles react faster than they did that moment. The moment that he had come _so close_….and was foiled by a loud an annoying knocking at Sakura's apartment door. He was distanced from Sakura and up on his feet before Sakura's eyes even opened.

Sakura sat up in her bed and quickly became aware that she was not alone in her room.

"Gaara? …What?" she asked, confused and startled. Her attention was snapped away by another series of knocking at her door. She received no response from Gaara whose eyes were fixated on the window. Sakura's eyes darted between him and the window.

"Sakura…!" came Sasuke's voice from below. Sasuke was downstairs at the door! Oh, no… Sasuke! At the sound of the Uchiha's voice, Gaara made a dash for Sakura's bedroom door and the stairs. Sakura, fearful of what he was planning, scrambled out of bed and grasped at his cloak to stop him before he made it out her door.

"Gaara, no..!" she hissed, not wanting Sasuke to hear. Gaara whirled at having his cloak grabbed and turned to face her, grabbing her wrist to make her let go.

"How could you…," he said in his lowest, and quite possibly most threatening, tone.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and couldn't manage to speak. When he attempted to head for the stairs again she instinctively rushed forward and brushed past him to block his path, arms spread.

"I won't let you..!" she declared, although she was trembling. Gaara's eyes narrowed at her. Protecting _him_ again, was she?

"Get…out…of my WAY!" he seethed, swinging an arm in her direction to make her do so. He had no intention of fully hitting her, but was merely trying to swat her away. Sakura, on the other hand, ducked out of the way of his arm and found herself losing her balance at the top of the stairs. She gasped out as she lost her footing and felt herself falling backwards – that moment of shock and realization that the coming moments were going to be nothing but pain washing over her.

But she stopped falling.

In the split second of a the moment before she hit the stairs Gaara's fingers reached out and grasped at her and her nightclothes. Just barely he managed to pull her back towards him and stumbled with her until he fell with her in his arms and hit the wall. Sliding down to a sitting position, his legs bent up, his arms cradled her. His head was leaned back against the wall, his eyes wide and his lips parted in a momentary panicked breath.

Sakura's eyes were equally wide as she lay in slight disarray against Gaara's form. What the heck just happened? Her mind reeled. She could feel Gaara's fingers against her back, twitching and grasping unconsciously. She suddenly wanted to look at him, and see his face, but she could barely find the courage to move at all.

"Sakura!" came Sasuke's voice again. He had apparently heard the scuffle because he sounded more urgent than before as he pounded at the door. The rapping noise jerked Gaara back to his senses and he pressed Sakura off of himself, rising to leap down the stairs and around the corner. Sakura sat up and quickly forced herself to her feet to go after him. He was going to kill Sasuke!

She scrambled to the door, which was still closed, and flung it open ready to see the carnage.

"Sakura. What's going on?" Sasuke asked, glancing her over quickly. "What was all the noise?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, her mouth agape and she stepped outside past him into the cold to look all around.

"I…," she murmured.

He was gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Author's Note: Thanks to all who helped me out with the Sasuke writing thing. I hope what I came up with works out well.


	13. Act 2: Scene 1

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

ACT 2 – Scene 1

Sixth months had passed since the series of bizarre events at the Konoha Theatre had occurred. The trouble seemed to vanish as quickly as it had arrived. Even the bustle and rumors that had been floating around the village had faded. The Jounins kept themselves on guard since it seemed peculiar that the conflicts had suddenly ended. After the six months, however, for one evening even they could relax. In celebration of the success and current stretch of peace at the theatre there was a masquerade ball held there.

The entire village was invited and it wasn't long before the dance floors were graced with a multitude of extravagant costumes and masks. Tsunade and Jiraiya resided at the end of the main staircase while Kakashi and Iruka stood at the other. Both the Senins' cheeks were flushed with the effects of their sake as they woozily exchanged words. Tsunade promptly belted her companion when he mentioned how nicely her Elizabethan costume framed her more than ample breasts. Kakashi chuckled from behind his mask, momentarily distracted from his own conversation by this. He was dressed in an intricate black and white costume that vaguely resembled a scarecrow. His own companion wore a matching black and white jester costume. Kakashi had picked it out for him, insisting it suited him. He would have been insulted except for the fact he had no idea what costume to choose for himself.

The students and actors danced about the floor whimsically. Ino seemed to be in higher sprits than she had been in awhile, much to the relief of her teachers. To no one's great surprised Sasuke and Sakura showed up together. He was sporting a simple, long coat-tailed tuxedo and a black mask over his eyes. On his arm Sakura wore a slim strapped white gown with long skirts, her shoulders covered by a short, long and billowy black-sleeved top. Her striking pink tresses were pulled into an intricate knot at the back of her head with some strands framing her face.

Their closeness and frequent appearances together had been happening ever since the storm had quieted on the theatre front. Sasuke seemed to be attentive to Sakura and was often found escorting her. His attitude, however, seemed to remain the same as when he'd left. He was no more social or openly affectionate than he had ever been. The fact that he stayed by the kunoichi's side almost every day was enough to cause most to figure there was _something_ between them. No one actually knew how intimate it was.

Once they had stood aside from the dance floor for a time, Sakura glanced to Sasuke and leaned close to him to let him know she wanted to go get something to drink and would be right back. He gave her a simple nod and murmured an acknowledging noise. He watched her go as she moved past him with a flourish of her skirts.

A glass of cold water in her hand shortly after, Sakura found herself staring out one of the windows near the refreshment table. Her green eyes darted blindly outside where snow fell quietly on the steps. She suddenly felt very cold and distant from everything, the jovial music a mere murmur in the back of her mind.

_"You're shaking."_

_"I…Uhm… It was cold outside."_

_Sasuke glanced about Sakura's apartment until his eyes caught sight of a blanket on the sofa in the living room. He retrieved it and wrapped it around her shoulders where she sat in the kitchen. _

_"Who was it?" he asked sternly, holding the blanket around her and staring in her eyes with probing dark ones. Sakura's wandering eyes snapped back to Sasuke's and it was obvious she was rather nervous about his question._

_"Nobody," she finally answered with a stiff smile. "I slipped on the stairs is all. I was sleeping and wasn't quite awake." Sasuke continued to peer at her and it was clear that he didn't believe this for one second. Sakura suddenly wished she was a better liar. _

_He said nothing more, but released the blanket and stalked to the window and stared outside. The kunoichi looked shamefully at his back, wishing she could tell the truth but finding herself unable to do so. But why?_

_Why did she feel so compelled to protect him? _

_"I don't want you going anywhere alone anymore." _

_"What?" she asked, unsure that she had heard him properly. Sasuke didn't repeat himself. He turned around and looked at her mildly, silently re-enforcing what he had just said._

_Wherever you go…_

"Let me…go too….," she murmured.

"Sakura… That's all I ask of you…"

Sakura's eyes widened as her reflection was joined by a masked figure standing behind her. Red hair framed the emotionless visage and she knew he was looking right at her…_into her_.

"You came back….," she breathed, a mixture of shock and relief in her voice. She whirled around to greet the owner of the reflection, the confused beginnings of a smile touching her lips.

Sasuke stared back at her, a brow raised behind his mask. Sakura's smile melted when she saw him, something she never intended to do.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked lowly.

"Um," she replied, bowing her head and feeling a little guilty. Sasuke regarded her silently, aware of her sudden drop of high morale. He reached over and grasped her hand with a gloved one.

"Come on. It's too cold by the window." He led her away from the table and the windows back to the main floor. The surroundings began to warm again and Sakura felt a little bit of relief in returning to reality. She had been seeing things. That was all.

Sakura tried her best to not let her mind wander back to that of the phantom – the phantom of the sand. It helped her a little when Sasuke silently towed her into the dancing on the main floor. He didn't even ask, but she wouldn't have denied him. He was a remarkably good dancer. For a moment she felt like she was walking on clouds again, whirling about with Sasuke's hand at her back and his other clasped in hers. She wanted to ask him where he learned to dance so well but she didn't want to break the moment with words.

She could have danced forever, caught up in the dizziness of the masquerade. Suddenly, though, everything seemed to come to complete stand still. The music stopped. The dancers froze. Sakura wasn't even wholly aware of everything until she realized that Sasuke had stopped too, his hands stuck where he had left them. His gaze fixed itself where everyone else's had – the top of the steps. Confusion only settled on the pink haired kunoichi for a moment before it turned to fear. Her eyes hesitantly rose to the figure at the top of the stairs.

Amidst all the people she was almost sure his eyes were fixed on her and her alone.

Gaara stood ominously above everyone, wearing a mask similar to the one he had before. The colors were inverted – black on red – and the raccoon markings seemed to be smeared down over the cheeks of the mask. He had dressed for the occasion it seemed, wearing a deep blood-red, long tuxedo coat with a black dress shirt beneath it.

His steps came slowly and those in his way moved aside with little hesitation. He exuded the air of someone who owned every room they walked into. His posture and the way he stalked down the steps declared his silent ownership of the theatre. Without so much of a movement of his head he had already eyed everything up and down. As he neared the last small flight of steps he looked between the senins and jounins at the bottom with no concern at all.

"Certainly, you didn't think I'd left for good," he finally said, his voice echoing in the silence though it was barely raised at all. Reaching to the side where he held a leather bound item under his arm, he tossed it to the foot of the steps where some pages scattered out of it. It was an opera. Gesturing towards the pile Gaara turned his intense eyes to the jounins. "You will have this opera performed. Don Juan Triumphant…." He brought his hand slowly back to his side. "I advise you all to comply….. Believe me….you haven't seen the worst of it yet."

Up until this point Sakura had been completely unable to move. Part of her wanted to run but she couldn't manage to make her body work. It was too late, anyway, because Gaara's eyes fell on her again from behind the mask. She felt a thrilled shiver run through her body now and her hand slipped from Sasuke's. The Uchiha looked at her now as she pulled from him, feeling an all too familiar rage boiling up inside himself.

Gaara lifted his black-gloved hand out to Sakura and moved down a couple steps to meet her halfway as she came up to him, her eyes alight. Mesmerized, she lifted her hand and placed it into his. His fingertips wrapped about it and tugged her close to him. She gasped, losing her balance just slightly until he kept her upright with a hand to her back.

"You belong to me," he said lowly. The tone in his voice was demanding now, as if he insisted that she acknowledge this as a fact. The calm force behind it frightened her now that she was in his grasp.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled suddenly. Her head turned to look at him and Gaara lifted his head at the shout as well. He rushed the staircase and grasped Sakura's waist, tugging her from Gaara's grasp and stepping backward with her as the Jounins and Senins flanking their position moved in.

Sakura watched in horror as they almost seemed to bury him amongst themselves.

"No, wait!" she cried out as Sasuke held her firmly close to himself.

"Sakura, stop…! He's dangerous," he yelled at her over the ruckus, grasping at her wrists to stop her from trying to fight him off.

"But he didn't---!" she began to cry.

"Damnit!" came a call from the stairway. Sakura stopped fighting Sasuke and just stared. Sasuke looked up where the Jounins and Senins stood now. There was nobody there. They had captured absolutely nothing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Author's Note: Haaa I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Act 2: Scene 2

"Let GO of me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke finally released Sakura's hands after having wrestled with them all the way down the street. They were already halfway to her apartment. The bottom of Sakura's gown was wet with melted snow – she hadn't cared to carry her skirts to prevent it. Sasuke stood still and watched her tromp a few more steps through the snow without him until she slowly came to a stop. Her hands came up to hug her arms as the chill apparently caught up with her.

"You know what's going on. Why won't you say anything?" Sasuke stated more than asked. Sakura slowly turned to face him; one of her arms dropping to her side while the other remained where it was.

"Things aren't that simple, Sasuke," she said, uncharacteristically dropping the 'kun' from his name. Sasuke watched her a moment, noticing how she couldn't even manage to look at him directly now. He slowly moved towards her and came to stand right in front of her form. His face was as stern as ever. He didn't understand why she was hiding it – why she was protecting this man.

Whatever it was – he just knew he didn't like it. She never kept _anything_ from him. In fact, she was normally bubbling over the top trying to tell him whatever he did or DIDN'T want to know; any excuse to talk. Now she was keeping secrets from him.

"Maybe you enjoy having a maniac running around Konoha," he stated, bluntly.

"You're the LAST person that should be labeling people 'maniacs'!" Sakura suddenly flared. The rage on her face flickered away instantly, though, once she realized what she had said. Her hands flew to her mouth and her brows arched up.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Oh. Is that so?" he said simply.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," she stammered.

"Hn," he replied and turned to walk away from her. Panicked, she trudged after him and grabbed his shoulder trying to prevent him from leaving. Overcome by his internal turmoil, Sasuke whirled and shoved her off of himself into the snow. Sakura stared up at him wide-eyed in disbelief. For a second even Sasuke seemed disturbed by his reaction - as if he hadn't meant to respond so harshly. Not the type to readily admit his own mistakes, however, he made no immediate motion to help her up.

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't doing anything, Sakura helped herself up from the snow, feeling the dampness seeping through the rest of her dress. Naturally, she didn't seem very happy. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I can't believe you! For years I stood and just accepted that your life was complicated – that you had your problems and had to face them on your own! I accepted it because I loved you! I didn't ask questions – you wouldn't let me! And now that I have my own problems that I can't just tell you, you turn into a total jerk! Well, news flash, Sasuke! Your life isn't the only one with complications! Did you ever think that maybe this is something I have to deal with on my own!" she declared, angrily. "Maybe it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Don't even start! It's PLENTY of my business!" Sasuke flared, stalking around to face her. "People are getting hurt the longer this lunatic is around! He even threatened to do WORSE!"

"I told you not to call him those things!"

"Why? Why does it bother you so much?" he huffed, stalking around her now like an agitated animal. "You haven't changed at all since I left! The only thing you've done is evolved from an air-headed, love-struck little girl to an idiotic woman!"

Even the best of ninjas can falter in skill when their emotions get too involved. This was the case for Sasuke. When Sakura's fist hit him square in the jaw he really hadn't expected it. Maybe it was because he was angry or even a little jealous. Maybe it was because Sakura seemed more the type to slap someone than punch them. Maybe it was because she punched _him_. Whatever it was, he hadn't expected it at all and went staggering back when the blow came.

It was that day he learned that Sakura packed a wallop in that fist of hers.

He stood with his face blank, still absorbing the feeling of it. Sakura stood, her mouth agape in that same state of shock at her own actions, but for some reason she really didn't regret punching him. In a way it felt kind of good.

Sasuke finally seemed to regain his focus and looked at her directly. She watched him, unsure how he was going to react now. She had basically just _attacked_ him, after all.

"You shouldn't do that," he murmured. Things shivered in front of Sakura's eyes and suddenly Sasuke was right in front of her. She almost didn't catch his fist in time as it flew at her face. Her hand grasped his tightly, holding back the pressure of it. Her eyes turned to his to try to read them. "….If you want to fight me, I'm not going to even second guess it. Do NOT throw punches unless you intend to start something."

"To be …completely honest, Sasuke. I think you deserved it," she murmured, still holding his fist at bay. Her words were a little meek but incredibly honest. She almost couldn't believe how gutsy she was feeling. Sasuke's eyes locked on hers for a little while longer before he pulled his fist back.

"Probably," he replied, simply. His eyes lowered for a few minutes before he looked back up to her. "I'm going home."

"But…?" Sakura asked, confused. Sasuke stepped forward and grasped her hand, purposefully grabbing the very same hand that had managed the punch before. He lightly kissed her fingers once before releasing it and turning to go.

"Your business is your own. Just keep in mind who you're getting involved," he said, simply. Speechless, Sakura stood and watched him go until the wetness of her dress began to freeze and she was forced to trudge the rest of the way home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Author's Note: AHHHH! That was actually a really fun chapter to write. Thanks SO much to all you guys reading and giving feedback – it keeps me writing! -

ALSO! You all may be interested to know that I have links to Japanese versions of "On My Own" and "Phantom of the Opera" on my profile page for you to listen to! Go check em out!


	15. Act 2: Scene 3

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

ACT 2: Scene 3

Near the entrance to the village there was a stone bench that Sakura felt she was all too familiar with sometimes. For days after the night Sasuke had left she had come to sit there, thinking things over and praying for his safety. It was there she was sure she would get her first kiss from him, and it was there he had told her how annoying she was. Her opinions of a lot of things changed that day – of a lot of people, too. She sat there now - hoping that doing so would help her make a decision now.

She had really made a mess of things. After the events of the previous night she had no idea what Sasuke thought of her. Even though he'd kissed her hand and almost openly admitted being wrong she didn't feel she could approach him without feeling awkward. With a sigh, she rested her chin in her hands.

And what about Gaara? Yes, Gaara. What could she do about him? He was dangerous; everyone knew that. He obviously wasn't about to leave the theater or Konoha. And what did he want with her, exactly? He's kidnapped her from the theater, entered her house while she slept, and told her to her face that she belonged to him. He'd almost killed her, but he had stopped himself. The more she saw him the more confused she got about whether he was really as vicious as he seemed or if he was secretly striving to be peaceful.

…to be _kind_.

It was her doubt that made her defend him. Sakura liked to believe there was more to people than most originally thought. That was why she loved Sasuke. She had always thought that, maybe, one day she would see this inner part of him he never showed – the softer, gentler Sasuke. Even loud and obnoxious Naruto had a deeper side to him she had never suspected. He was extremely caring and dedicated – battling his own inner demons and coating them over with his mischievous grins. So it should stand to reason that even Gaara might have something hidden inside. As terrifying as he might have been….maybe he couldn't help it.

Sakura rubbed her forehead feeling boggled by all the analyzation. She had to concentrate on the here and now. Was she going to perform in the new production, or would she refuse to be a part of the madness? But what if she did? What would Gaara do?

"Augh, this is too much," she sighed, pulling herself to her feet. Maybe it would help to go for a brisk walk through the woods, maybe even do a little training. It might be exhilarating to get the adrenaline flowing. With a nod to herself she turned and headed in no real hurry towards the entrance of Konoha.

Her head was bowed, her eyes staring blandly at the stones under her feet so she didn't see anything before she heard it. But as soon as the voice hit her ears her eyes went wide and her head jerked up.

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

…………………………………………………..

"Can't do it."

"We probably shouldn't."

"How can he expect….?"

"Hmmnn," Kakashi hummed lowly from behind his mask as he flipped through the score of Don Juan Triumphant on his desk.

"I mean, granted, our students have grown a lot….but..," Iruka paused, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know what you're getting at," Kakashi replied in a sort of whimsical tone as his eyes remained hovering over the text. Iruka looked over at him and frowned, reaching over to snab up the leather bound folder and its contents. "Hey."

"See what I mean? You're getting the same expression you get when reading those awful books of yours," Iruka scolded with a mild tinge of red to his cheeks. "This story is full of lust and rampant sexuality."

"And since when did you begin disliking any of that?" Kakashi mused.

"Shush. I'm just saying it's improper for our students to be performing things like this… They're too young."

"Practically adults, actually."

"…So!" the brown haired jounin spouted when he failed to come up with a more substantial remark. With the entertaining score confiscated from his desk, Kakashi turned his eyes to other papers there. He was not terribly surprised to find an all too familiar envelope. Opening it, he skimmed through the contents quietly. "What's it say?" Iruka didn't even have to ask who it was from. No one else sent them letters here.

"Instructions for the new production," Kakashi summed it up. "He's included a cast list even."

"Who's in the cast?" Iruka asked. Before Kakashi could answer, though, a furious Ino burst into the room. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Outrage! This whole thing is an outrage!" she declared, stomping about the room.

"What's the matter now?" Iruka asked.

"Have you seen the size of my part?" she continued to rage. "I've been here since this place was born and I've developed an immense reputation and for what? This is not even a leading role! I'm back in the chorus like some kind of nobody! Me! A nobody!"

"Just calm down," Kakashi hummed, already feeling a headache prickle at the back of his head.

"I will NOT!" It was then that the door burst open a second time to a rather boisterous greeting from the whiskered blonde.

"Hello, everyone!" Sakura followed in soon after, apparently amused by the outburst. She had just begun to miss it so it wasn't so annoying now.

"Ah, Naruto, welcome back," Kakashi greeted with a smile of his eyes and a small wave. Iruka shook his head simply – Naruto always had the strangest timing.

"Ah, here's the little cherry blossom," Ino sneered.

"Sakura, it seems you've been given the largest role in this 'Don Juan'," Kakashi told her, gesturing to the paper in his hand.

"She did? That's awesome! Congrats, Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared, grasping the kunoichi's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. Ino fumed.

"Sakura! She can't sing that! She doesn't have the voice for it at all!"

"Ino…," Iruka murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"She's behind this! Haruno Sakura!" the blonde kunoichi declared, jabbing a finger at Sakura. Sakura's brow furrowed and she stepped in front of Naruto to confront her childhood friend.

"How dare you!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"This is NOT my fault! I don't want any part in this!" Sakura defended.

"Sakura, surely…," Kakashi said.

"It's your decision," Iruka said with a nod, ready to pull any of his students out of the horrid production.

"But why not?" Kakashi interjected. Iruka gave him a sour glare. He simply shrugged.

"Oh, now she's backing out!" Ino huffed. "How responsible!"

"I can't sing it!" Sakura argued.

"Sakura. You don't have to. They can't make you do anything you don't want to," Naruto finally spoke up, catching her attention. "It's just a silly play, right? Someone else can play the part." All in the room looked at Naruto as if he was completely off his rocker. He blinked his bright blue eyes and tilted his head, confused. "What?"

"Naruto, it isn't as simple as that," Sakura said to him sadly. "A lot has been going on since you left."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see…"

"We have another note!" declared Tsunade, bursting into the room and cutting Sakura off. The room was quickly becoming a little bit crowded, but Tsunade made her way to the desk where Kakashi sat.

"Oh, what's this one say?" Iruka asked, exasperated. Naruto and Sakura turned to look and listen to what was written.

"Fondest greetings to you all," Tsunade read. "A few instructions before rehearsal starts. Ino must be taught to act – we can't have her strutting around the stage. Our so-called managers need to learn their place is in their office, not in my art. As for Haruno-san…. No doubt she'll do her best. It's true she has a great deal of talent. However, she knows that if she wishes to excel she still has a great deal to learn – if her pride will allow her to return to me….her teacher… Your dearest phantom."

"Who wrote that?" Naruto asked, turning towards Sakura again. Sakura looked at him, finding it even hard to bar her words against Naruto's honest eyes.

"The phantom," came a low tone from the door. Everyone turned to find Sasuke leaning against the doorframe, having heard the contents of the letter. The tone in his voice sounded almost mocking and Sakura didn't miss his halfway glance at her. "I hope you all realize how ridiculous you're being about this. He's enjoying stringing you along."

"Ah, well thank you for that encouraging statement, Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said sourly, resting a hand on her hip.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked almost in disbelief. Sasuke glanced to the kitsune boy mildly.

"Naruto," he said simply before turning his attentions back to the others. "The answers are staring you right in the face.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, resting his head on a hand – used to Sasuke's cocky temperaments.

"Think about it. If you are going to perform this piece and Sakura sings this _phantom_ is probably going to attend. You make sure every exit, every inch of backstage and house is covered. He won't be able to escape, even with his tricks. He'll be trapped."

Sakura watched Sasuke, knowing full well he didn't actually know all this for sure. If he really suspected what was true, he knew Gaara could take out a swarm of ninjas if he wanted to. It didn't matter how many there were. They had all seen it.

"Can you be so sure of that, though?" Iruka asked. "We don't know who or what exactly we're dealing with. We might have a repeat of yesterday night."

"Maybe. But like you said, none of us know _who_ we're dealing with." Once again Sasuke's eyes flickered over in Sakura's direction almost accusingly. "So we'll just have to do what we can."

"This is madness!" Sakura suddenly burst, causing Naruto to jump beside her. He had gotten wrapped up in the swell of everything else going on.

"We can't exactly say that. It's worth a shot," Tsunade said, fingers to her chin.

"Believe me, this will not work!" Sakura insisted. The last thing she needed was a river of blood on her hands because they didn't know what they were dealing with.

"If you're so sure, Sakura, then help us. Maybe you have a better idea?" Sasuke prodded.

"No…," she said, shrinking back again.

"Well, instead of assuming things help us strategize," Tsunade replied.

"I can't."

"Excuses…," Ino huffed.

"Believe me, I'd LIKE to help…but.. We've seen what he can do…"

"Hence why we need to stop him while we can," Iruka said with a nod.

"I'm a little bit distraught by your refusal to help, Sakura. Do you know something we don't?" Ino prodded.

"Of course not."

"Right. You've got guilt written all over your face!" the blonde continued, advancing towards Sakura. Naruto stepped in her way defensively.

"Knock it off, Ino. If she says she doesn't know anything, she doesn't know!"

"As long as we have Sakura sing there IS a good chance he'll be close by," Kakashi noted to Iruka.

"Please don't do this," Sakura said, becoming dizzy amongst everything.

"God! Why won't anybody see through this girl!" Ino declared.

"If you don't stop I'll go CRAZY!" The room fell silent, all eyes on Sakura who was gripping her hair. Her hands released the pink locks and slid to her face before moving to clasp at her chest. She lifted her head and looked over at Sasuke who wore a rather discontent face. It was similar to the one she remembered when he had spoken the word 'annoying'. Searching for some sort of relief, her eyes fell on Naruto's who regarded her with slight concern. "Naruto… I'm scared." He bowed his head slightly and reached out to grasp her hand and lead her past the others into the empty hall. They watched her go quietly, some with more frustration than others.

"Sakura-chan, what's scaring you?" Naruto spoke quietly once they'd gone around the corner.

"He'll take me… If he finds me this won't ever end… and he'll always be there. I can never forget him..," she rambled quietly. Naruto tilted his head, the same concerned expression washing further over his face.

"Who will take you…? Not Sasuke?" he asked. Sakura had never seemed concerned with any other man. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Oh, Naruto. So many awful things have happened here since you've been gone."

"Has anybody hurt you?" he suddenly asked with much seriousness.

"No… no," she replied, shaking her head. "He hasn't… killed anybody…..but so many accidents."

"Who?" One more time Sakura looked up into his eyes. She could barely contain it anymore.

"Please don't tell anyone else," she whispered. Naruto's brow furrowed a little in confusion but he nodded without hesitation. Resting her hands on his shoulders she leaned in close to his ear and only bit her tongue momentarily before speaking. Naruto's eyes widened a little and he pulled back to look at her.

"Here?" he asked, maintaining the quiet tone. She nodded.

"I don't know what to do. I can't betray him, Naruto… Sometimes I feel like I've become his prey and others I feel like I've become his savior…. He hasn't killed anyone yet but I know he can. We BOTH know he can. He usually never gives it a second thought…. If I refused to play this part he'll get angry and I'm afraid he WILL kill somebody. But if I agree, what will he do?" she rambled. Her eyes began to water against her will. It always broke his heart to see Sakura cry and the same was true now, even though he had managed to smother his crush on her ages ago. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She welcomed the hug readily and was comforted in how warm and gentle he felt. Even the familiar smell of ramen clinging to him helped.

Naruto stood and thought about this, taking some time to let the multitude of information sink in. It was Gaara. But why was he here? And why was he after Sakura? He must have had his reasons but Naruto was very aware about how dangerous the sand-nin was when he was overtaken by his inner demon. He didn't want to see Sakura or anyone else get hurt – but he did not want Gaara to be harmed needlessly either. He knew how hard it was to be a lonely child infested with a monster, so he wanted to believe Gaara's reasons for being in Konoha and doing what he was had a good reason. At this point there was only one path to take. He had to know what was really going on.

"Sakura," he said softly. "Please don't think that I don't care about your or anyone else's safety… but I think you should do this." Sakura pulled back from him slightly to look at him for an explanation. "I mean… do you know _why_ he's doing all this?" She shook her head helplessly. "Well, that's why. You need to play this through to the end to see what's behind it…. And believe me… if he had the chance to kill you before…twice now, actually, and he didn't…. there's a reason."

"Are you sure…? What if..?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, allowing a small grin to spread over his lips. "I'll be close by to make sure nothing bad happens. And you know I never go back on my word."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: OMG! It's Naruto! Yeah, I know. I couldn't help it. I wanted him to come in somewhere. And no worries, this is not going to turn into a love cube or anything. Naruto is sticking purely as a friend here. And YES I've split the "Raoul" character between Sasuke and Naruto here, but that'll be about it. :P Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Act 2: Scene 4

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

ACT 2: Scene 4

Things were a huge mess, or at least that's what it certainly looked like. The new cast for the production of Don Juan Triumphant lined the stage in a jumbled mess as they attempted to learn the new piece. At the piano near the left of the stage sat none other than Hyuuga Neji. Since a great deal of the staff and musically inclined members of the company had fled by this point, Hinata had suggested that Neji might help them learn the parts. Neji, it seemed, was incredibly good at playing the piano. He had taken very few lessons but had unsurprisingly caught on to his instructor's motions very quickly. His fingers were primed for fast and graceful movement. He had made little argument when asked to help – partially intrigued by what he had been hearing about the events at the theater.

A reluctant Sakura, Ino and chorus stood practicing their parts. Leaning on the side of the piano, Naruto kept himself close and mused over the antics going on during rehearsal.

"Hide your sword now, wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconade brought you to your final fight – for your pride, high price you've paid!" they all sang.

"Silken couch and hay-filled barn – both have been his battlefield," Sakura sang out her part with as much energy as she could muster.

Silence.

"You guys aren't really expecting me to do this, right?" Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru who stood at the side away from the others, his copy of the music script held limply in one hand. His expression was the norm, his mouth drawn into a discontent frown.

"Well, yes," Tsunade said simply.

"I wasn't even IN the theater. Why was I even CAST?" he asked, exasperated.

"We have no idea – but the point is you were, so you're going to do it!" Ino declared, a vein rising in her forehead.

"Please, Shikamaru. This will only take a few moments out of your life. Think of it as a mission, alright?" Tsunade added. "Just do your best." Shikamaru sighed.

"This is so troublesome…" Despite his opinion he lifted the script and cleared his throat. "Those who tangle with Don Juan…" Neji's fingers clanged down on the keys.

"No, no," he said, looking at Shikamaru like he was a complete idiot. "Don Juan, Nara. It goes like this." He played the part on the piano again, singing along with it to demonstrate. "Those who _tangle_ with Don Juan ….Try it again."

"Those who tangle with Don Juan" Shikamaru tried again, but without much effort.

"No. Those who _tan, tan, tan_…," Neji corrected again, pounding out the one note repeatedly.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan..!" Shikamaru sang louder, but the tone of annoyance in his voice was apparent. Ino blew at the long strip of bangs in front of her face, hands on her hips.

"His way is better. At least he makes it sound like music," she huffed.

"Try it again," Neji demanded. "Five…six…seven…"

"Those who tangle with Don Juan…"

"Augh! What does it matter what notes we sing? No one will know if it's right or wrong. No one will CARE if it's right or wrong!" Ino insisted. She was becoming thoroughly frustrated with all the interruptions. She just wanted the whole production to be over so they could get on with real material.

"Those who…tan…tan," Shikamaru tried again with another sigh. "Is that right, Sakura?" he asked as she was the nearest to him. She blinked and looked to him as if he'd caught her of guard.

"Not quite. Those who _tan…tan_..," she demonstrated, a little embarrassed at having her head in the clouds.

"If everyone could please SILENCE themselves!" Neji declared, slamming his fingers on the piano keys a few times to get their attention. He calmly settled himself down onto the piano bench again and began to play the intro for the chorus, silently cueing everyone to catch up with him. Scrambling to find the correct pages in their scripts the troupe eventually fell back into harmony. Sakura was the only one who remained silent, staring at her booklet numbly.

"Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets!" the choir of voices echoed around her. She could barely make out what they were saying. From his stance by the piano, Naruto noticed her motionless form in the small crowd. His blue eyes regarded the distant and uncomfortable expression gracing her face and he frowned a little.

_You shouldn't have to go through this, Sakura-chan…._ Naruto thought. No one else knew the weight bearing down on the pink haired kunoichi. Though some obviously suspected she knew more than she let on, no one knew how deep things were. And if their fellow ninjas _did_ know what she was keeping secret it only made her load heavier with their pressure. Naruto was still trying to overcome his own shock at Sasuke's return to Konoha, but he was not blind to the accusing ways their former teammate spoke in Sakura's presence. What did he know?

In her head, Sakura was mulling over all her choices and actions again. Was she doing the right thing? Who was she betraying? Who would she lose? Who mattered most? She didn't want anyone to suffer, especially because of her. After a moment she raised her hand in an attempt to excuse herself from the rehearsal, but the chatter amongst the others grew so loud that no one heard her. She eventually gave up and turned to go anyway. Naruto jogged around the others to follow her and eventually caught up with her at the coat closet in the dressing room hallway. She was just slipping on her winter wear when she noticed him approach.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with his usual glowing smile. "Are you feeling okay…?"

"I'm fine," she said softly as she brushed the hair back from her face, a halfhearted smile crossing her lips. Naruto admired her efforts to allay any worry about herself. As much as he wanted to probe more into what was bothering her, he could pretty much guess. He knew she didn't like to be pushed when she was upset.

"…Okay," he said softly, offering her a gentler smile. "Where are you going to go…? Are you hungry? Maybe we can go have some ramen? It'll warm you up."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry," she replied. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm just going to go for a walk right now…and then probably go home." She brushed her hands into her pockets and smiled fully at him now. With all his concern for her, he at least deserved that. He nodded. It wasn't the first time he'd been turned down for ramen, after all….and he had no hard feelings about it.

"Okay. I hope you feel better," he said with a nod. She nodded once and turned to head for the entrance. "Sakura?" In mid-walk she turned to look at him questioningly.

"Take care… okay?" She paused a moment and then nodded before turning to go. She was aware of the double meaning.

………………………………..

Before long Sakura's feet had taken her farther than she had realized in the newly fallen snow. She was standing before the monument now – laid to honor those shinobi who had lost their lives in battle. The black and gray colors were stark against the blankets of snow covering it. Stepping close to it she brushed away some of the frost and read the names of those she never knew. Somehow she felt very small here, in the presence of those spirits who had fought and died. She felt very weak inside. They fought wars, and she could barely stand her own inner turmoil.

Coming to her knees she sat in front of the stone and rested her hands on her thighs, head bowed slightly.

"I don't know what to do," she spoke to no one. "About Sasuke….about…Gaara… Things seemed to be going so well. I loved the theater and now it's just one big nightmare for me. Sometimes I wish the building would just burn to the ground so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore." She sighed softly. "I feel so torn up. I mean…. I prayed and hoped with everything that I had for Sasuke to come back to me. I didn't think it would be possible….when even Naruto – our Naruto – couldn't convince him to come back. And then all of a sudden there he was…. I didn't know how to react… I felt….like I was twelve again – like it was the first day of our training together. Now….I'm scared. I can't even talk to him and I'm afraid of what he might know. And Gaara…. " Her fingertips brushed into the untouched snow and numbed at the cold. "He started it all. He was the reason I am where I am…but am I happy about it… or am I upset? I _was_ happy… until bad things started happening…. And I don't understand him… no matter how much I think about it…… I don't know. Sometimes I just want to run from him and others I …." She paused.

"You what?" came the low voice from behind her, startling her so much she whirled and fell back on her rear in the snow. About two feet from where she sat stood a maskless Gaara. The snow was clinging to his clothes and hair, although it did nothing to soften the intensity of his gaze.

"G…Gaara…!" she stammered, her cheeks flaring an uncontrolled red. He slowly took a couple snow crunching steps towards her and looked down on her a moment.

"When you don't want to run. What do you want?" he asked in his usual uninterested tone.

"You were listening to me…?" she asked, wide eyed – suddenly feeling very embarrassed and wanting to bury herself in the snow. The sand-nin continued to stare at her, expecting a response. "Well… I …um…" Awkwardly, she attempted to get up, though the ice on the monument base caused her a small amount of trouble. She grasped the rock to try to regain her balance. Sand crept under her feet and eliminated the ice while more snuck in a cloud up behind her to press her upright. She glanced back at this and then looked to Gaara, now face to face with him. Sakura wasn't sure how to respond, and her instinctive ideas weren't something she was sure would be good to try on Gaara. His eyes remained locked on her and when her words continued to fail her she gave up on them. Stepping forward to close the gap between them she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, clenching her eyes shut and pressing her face into his shoulder. If she was going to die now she should be ready for it.

She waited a moment or two and finally realized she was still alive and well. Gaara hadn't moved. In fact he _still _wasn't moving.

He stood there stiffly, but made no motion to do anything besides that. Sakura was at a loss for what to do now – dare she move away? It was going to get awkward if they stayed this way.

Despite his dead response everything in Gaara was very much alive. He felt _everything_. Somehow he had fought his instincts to initially repel her in case she was attacking, and now he just felt a little confused. Amidst all the things running through his head and body he remained calm and assessed things as best he could.

She was just so warm….and she smelled so _sweet_. It was distracting.

He could feel her becoming unsure of herself because of her slight, nervous body language. He did the only thing he could think of to stop her from pulling away. His arms wrapped themselves about her small frame and pulled her into himself. Sakura nearly went into shock when it happened but relaxed when she realized this was all he was doing. She shifted a little and rested her forehead on his shoulder, unable to look at his face just yet. Who would have ever thought that the embrace of Subaku no Gaara would be so comfortable…?

Gaara's blank expression melted a little bit, and his blackened eyes closed halfway. There was an ache in his chest again, but it didn't bother him. It felt different. It was not a bad pain. He turned his head slightly, trying to catch a wayward glimpse of her face. Her eyes were closed and there was a faint smile on her lips. Curious to what she was feeling, Gaara slowly tilted his head a little bit and rested his face down against her shoulder and neck. He felt her heart speed up though she made no attempts to escape him.

"Gaara…," Sakura began. She was thrown off, though, when Gaara turned and straightened his posture. His arms did not leave her completely but the soft expression reverted back to an angry one.

Behind them, Sasuke stood silent in the snow.

"Subaku no Gaara," Sasuke said lowly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura declared.

"Get away from her," Sasuke said, his eyes locked on the sand-nin. Gaara simply glared. "I don't know what you're planning, but it ends now."

"Sasuke, he's not doing anything," Sakura defended.

"Anything?" Sasuke replied, with a raised eyebrow. "I seem to recall he's done plenty. Including trying to steal you away from me." Once again Sakura's cheeks grew red.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he said, averting his eyes for a moment. "The point is he's dangerous and we don't know what he's planning. Let her go." Gaara obliged, but only to step directly in front of her, blocking her from Sasuke. Sasuke's brow furrowed, acknowledging the challenge in an instant.

"This is ridiculous," Sakura said nervously. "Let's not get hasty here. We can – SASUKE!" She brought her hands up to her face as he completed the seals and inhaled deeply. The rush of fire flew out towards them, but as always Gaara's defense was at ready and flew up in a wall to block out the flames. Once they had subsided, the sand melted down enough to reveal Gaara's face to his opponent. Sasuke closed his eyes once and activated his Sharingan, intent on unleashing the cursed seal as well if he had to. He brought his hands up, ready to form more seals.

"Sasuke—stop!" came another voice from behind them all. Naruto ran up, having followed Sasuke when he left, and seized him by the shoulders.

"Back off, Naruto." Sasuke growled, shoving him off.

"You have no idea what's going on - ! Just calm down!"

"You always were an idiot," Sasuke muttered and turned back towards his target. Naruto glanced over to Gaara and Sakura in exasperation, knowing he couldn't easily talk much sense into Sasuke. Moving to the side he spoke to Gaara instead.

"Gaara, please let Sakura go. I'll take her somewhere safe," he said. "She might get hurt here." Gaara's form didn't move, but his eyes shifted towards the fox boy. Naruto worked hard to gain the trust of many people, and Gaara was no exception. He respected Naruto and though he may not have trusted him completely (he rarely trusted anyone that much) he trusted him just enough.

"Go to Naruto," he spoke back to Sakura lowly. She looked up at him.

"Gaara, I don't want this," she pleaded.

"Go. …..Please," he said. Sakura hesitated while Naruto beckoned her hastily. She finally turned and rushed to his side. The two retreated a ways into the path.

"Naruto, I can't leave them!" Sakura protested.

"I know. We have to keep our distance, though," he said, leading her farther away and up into the trees.

"How can we just let them do this! If one of them dies it'll be my fault!" Naruto grasped Sakura's shoulders and looked at her.

"This isn't your choice Sakura. This is how they want to handle it," he said lightly. "You can't tell people how to act or deal with their problems, right? Whatever happens, it's not your fault."

"But they're fighting because of me…," she said hopelessly. Naruto looked at her gently a moment, his eyes half closed.

"Sakura… There's no one out there fighting because of you. There's at least one guy fighting _for _you." Sakura looked at Naruto a moment and he returned her gaze. He finally turned and looked over in the distance to where Gaara and Sasuke stood. "Sakura…," he said, "he let you go."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Author's Note: Wee. This was a fun one to write. I would have put the battle scene here but… I'm….lazy… and sick right now :P So you'll get it in the next chapter. Besides, what great suspense!


	17. Act 2: Scene 5

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

ACT 2 : Scene 5

Things couldn't have been tenser than they were at that moment. It seemed the entire world had pulled itself to a stop in breathless silence. Time raced back to the instant where the two nins had faced each other in the Chuunin exam. Their battle then had been cut short due to the war. In all truth is annoyed Sasuke to no end. He had been on the winning end, having drawn the "untouchable" Gaara's blood. When their fight had continued in the woods afterward he had lost the upper hand. The Shukaku had begun to surface and his cursed seal had been causing him trouble. If the circumstances had been different he was sure he would have won. Here he stood again in front of his undefeated foe, detesting the bland look on Gaara's face more than ever.

Gaara remained poised in the same position he always did – a calm, cool posture with his arms crossed over his chest. The pose coupled with his predatory expression always seemed to silently prod, 'Go ahead. I dare you'. Whether the arrogance he exuded was intentional or not, no one could really argue with its presence. Gaara seemingly had every right to smolder with self-pride. For ages he had remained untouched and had killed anyone and anything that came in his way. Sasuke had been the first to make him bleed, (save his own engraving of his tattoo) but it seemed to do very little to hurt his pride. It was another of the reasons Sasuke was not fond of him at all.

How would this battle end, without anything to hinder them? To the two hidden nins in the trees the question was more complicated than that. Naruto had told Sakura everything he knew about Sasuke's growing abilities – having been on the receiving end of most of them at one time or another. Rock Lee had been quick to relate the tales of Gaara's own growth and of new, vastly dangerous techniques. It would be a wonder if the two didn't end up destroying Konoha if they started seriously going at it. The thought of the worst possible outcome made Naruto and Sakura both incredibly nervous.

In his own head, Naruto was trying to pre-empt the battle. It was slightly daunting that he felt more confident in knowing how Gaara would act than Sasuke. Of the two, and again with the utmost irony, Sasuke was the most unpredictable to him. Knowing the things he did about Gaara proved to Naruto that the sand-nin was not _completely_ out of control. The circumstances of his life had cost him a lot, but in the end he was no different than the fox-boy. Naturally he could not shake Gaara's words about needing to kill others to feel alive, but he had a limit. He DID stop. Naruto vaguely remembered in his battle worn fatigue that Gaara himself had declared the end of the fight between them. He had gone away peacefully. The fact that he and his siblings had answered the requests of the Hokage with little hesitation also spoke greatly for him. He had readily assisted a recovering Rock Lee – a boy that had not so long ago been his prey in the exams…..a boy who he had almost crippled for life.

If there was one thing Naruto _wasn't_ sure of, it was how much Sakura was going to affect all this. Gaara fought for himself and loved only himself – these were his own words. At first glance it would seem almost nothing had changed in him, but to highly trained eyes like Naruto's there was something hidden there. Naruto, in all his isolation, was able to read people even in the minutest ways. He had never missed a glimmer of the disgust held for himself by the people of Konoha when he was small. Beyond the unwavering expression, his own personal mask of disgust for the world, Naruto saw it in Gaara's eyes.

He knew it because he had looked at her the same way a multitude of times before. But Gaara did not blush and fiddle with his fingers and grin like a complete doofus around anybody - much less girls. He had been trained in nothing more than the cold, stone-faced ways he had now. But even the best warrior couldn't stop that warmth from coming to his eyes when he looked at a woman he _loved_.

Subaku no Gaara _did_ love someone beyond himself.

His sand hissed up behind and around him protectively as it always had and Sasuke remained motionless before him, assessing the situation. He knew how Gaara fought and knew the techniques he would use. Best of all he knew that they weren't as flawless as most wanted to think. Just as long as he didn't summon up his inner demon things were sure to be fine.

"Never one to make the first move were you," Sasuke found himself chiding a little. From the beginning it usually seemed that Gaara began his fights defensively and then became offensive later when his opponents became more of a threat. It wasn't a bad tactic since it allowed him to assess his enemy thoroughly before attacking. To a lot of onlookers it may have seemed a sort of moot point, though, since once Gaara _did_ attack it was soon over and done with.

But there was another reason he waited. He _enjoyed_ watching his opponents try and fail. He _enjoyed_ watching them hurt themselves while foolishly attacking him before even thinking. A lot of the time he felt they deserved it for being so _stupid_. He was and had always been a predatory animal waiting in the darkest shadows of the woods, reveling in the distraught looks on his prey's faces when they knew there was no way out. And once they had become boring or, in even rarer situations, when they became a threat, he ended it.

Perhaps that was why he offered Sasuke no response to his remark and seemed to stare right through him. Perhaps he was bored with Sasuke. Perhaps his mind was elsewhere.

Naruto glanced at Sakura sideways for a moment. The look on her face pained him a little bit, as it always did when she got upset. She was on her toes, looking as though she would spring forward into the middle of it all given the chance. Sasuke was a man she had loved for what seemed like forever and no doubt she held at least a small amount of affection for her theater phantom. Her inner turmoil and inability to defend one man was proof enough of that.

Sasuke huffed an unamused breath through his teeth and reached down to grasp his opposite wrist. There was no point in playing games here and wasting his chakra on techniques he already knew didn't work on Gaara. If the Chidori could blast a hole through his impenetrable sand defense then it was sure to defeat him alone. Just to make sure there would be no slip-ups, however, Sasuke allowed his cursed seal to spread over his body in a smear of black patches. He saw no need to let it go all the way and waste the energy. The chirping ball of chakra accumulated and pulsed harder in his readied hand.

"I'm sure you'll remember this one," he spat and raced forward towards Gaara with the burning mass behind him. The sand-nin stared at him as he came and then suddenly had his hands up, his fingers together to ready his jutsu.

"Saikou zettai bougyo…..shuukaku no tate," he murmured.

The ground trembled beneath them and it took all their chakra for Sakura and Naruto not to tumble out of the tree they were perched in. Both the eyes from the trees and the red ones of the Uchiha widened as a massive form sprouted up in front of him.

"What IS that?" Sakura asked, slightly dumbfounded as Naruto looked upon it in the same manner.

"It …it looks like Shukaku…!" Naruto offered, still confused. The masses of sand had sprung up to Gaara's defense against Sasuke's amplified Chidori, but not in the shell manner they had before. An immensely tall figure of Shukaku peered down on Sasuke's approaching form. Sasuke was already too close to stop himself even though he was unsure if the thing intercepting his attack was alive or not. His chidori crashed into the statue's lower belly and the force of it was enough to create a burst through the other side. He soon became aware that his upper arm was submerged in the softened sand – which suddenly became tight around his flesh. Almost instantly the faux Shukaku melted around him and he found Gaara's eyes staring him down. Before he could even respond, the sand grasping his arm was accompanied by other wisps around his torso and legs. They reared with him over Gaara's head and roughly slammed Sasuke backward. The force was so strong his flying body took out about three trees on its way down.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and it was all Naruto could do to restrain her from going after him. Gaara's sand retracted back to hovering around his feet as he waited to see what else the Uchiha would attempt.

Just when it seemed Sasuke was out like a light, he was back on his feet and walking with an eerie calm back to where Gaara was standing. He wobbled a little on his bruised legs but remained straight as he eyed his opponent dangerously.

"So we're playing dirty…," he murmured. "Fine." Naruto wasn't very comforted by the tone in Sasuke's voice. It sounded almost darker than the one he had in their last fight before he left Konoha for good. There was a purpose in it….and it wasn't a good one. Sasuke lifted his head and cracked his neck to the side once before straightening again. His red eyes focused on Gaara and his own unwavering glare. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" The small dots in Sasuke's eyes suddenly swelled into each other and for a moment it was as if there was a shrill scream filling Gaara's ears.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Using a Sharingan… What's the Mangekyou?" Naruto replied.

"Mangekyou…! He has the mangekyou!"

Sasuke had a tight lock on Gaara's eyes and it wasn't long before the sand-nin's head swam into a bloody red illusionary vision. On the outside he flinched and his eyes widened before scrunching up again. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had experienced all his inner demons and his mother speaking to him, but what was this invader inside his head?

"Not feeling too good, are you," Sasuke murmured. "Didn't count on this, did you?" Gaara faltered, coming to his knees while his sand crumbled along with him.

"Get out…," he said lowly, bringing a hand to his head. He was in no real pain, but it felt way too foreign, too intimate, too _invading_. Images started swirling into his mind and he found himself standing in a pool of murky, dead water. No matter what he did or how he called, his sand would not come. His gourd was not there. His eyes wandered the empty space wildly until, suddenly, he plunged down into the depths of the water. It was thick and tasted coppery and he soon came to realize he was drowning in blood. He attempted not to swallow it, but his throat gagged and sucked some of it inward. He could feel it coursing down the back of his throat.

"I thought you liked bathing in the blood of others…," Sasuke's voice prodded from nowhere in the dark. "A little too much for you to swallow here? There's nothing to save you… Not so proud without your sand."

"He looks like he's choking!" Sakura exclaimed, leaping from the tree before a stunned Naruto could stop her.

It was getting harder to breathe and the air he managed to grasp came in small bubbles and gasps. He was down with his face in the dirt, his hands grasping the earth frantically. His sand flicked up and down again, seeming confused.

"Sasuke, stop! You don't want him to fall unconscious!" Naruto declared as he and Sakura came nearer.

"He won't be unconscious. He'll be dead," Sasuke replied, mostly to himself.

Suddenly, Gaara's sand flew up in the form of a claw and grasped at Sasuke's neck tightly. His attention suddenly diverted, Sasuke lost the illusion he was controlling. Gaara pressed himself to his hands and knees and lifted his head slowly, his eyes empty of anything but madness.

"Die…," he choked as the claw closed in around Sasuke's neck ever tighter.

_Die, die, burst, explode…._ Shukaku snickered in Gaara's mind.

"No, stop it right now!" Sakura screamed as she reached them and dove against the sand to shove her hands against Gaara's shoulders. Her boby broke the sand holding Sasuke and he fell backwards onto the ground gasping for air. Forced backward to his knees, Gaara instinctively seized Sakura's throat instead with his own bare hands. "Urk!"

"Blood…. So bittersweet…," he choked out, his eyes intently on hers as his fingers dug into her throat.

"Gaa…Gaa….ra," she gasped, squeezing his shoulders. Her head swam and everything in her vision faded to black. Slowly, as she fell unconscious against him, Gaara felt his senses drifting back to him. His panicked heart slowed and the smell and taste of blood faded from his mind. His eyes wandered down to her form and for a moment he just stared. Naruto rushed over and reached to pull Sakura up but for an instant Gaara's hands flew up to prevent him from moving her.

"I need to check if she's okay," Naruto said as calmly as he could. Gaara HAD just had been choking her, so he was a little more than rattled. Slowly, Gaara released Sakura and Naruto took her up with a sigh of relief. "Just unconscious…" Gaara watched Naruto as he slipped Sakura up in his arms to carry her. "I'm taking her back to the village." His eyes softened a little at Gaara's almost clueless look.

"What did I do?" he asked quietly. Naruto shook his head slightly.

"I think you had better lay low for a little while… okay? For her sake." The sand-nin regarded him coolly and he came to his feet but gave no visual acknowledgement of the request. His eyes wandered to the unconscious Uchiha not too far away and for a moment they narrowed. Much to Naruto's relief, though, he turned away from them and vanished from sight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Author's Note: Well, there ya go everyone. I hope that was as exciting as I wanted it to be lol. I just didn't want to make everyone wait any longer!


	18. Author's Note 2

Dearest Readers (again),

I just wanted to put out a thank you again to everyone who's stuck around and continued reading my fic. This is the longest one I've written yet (though that's probably due to the fact the play itself is long). But what's important is I've kept up with it and a lot of it has to do with all the wonderful reviews and encouragement I've been getting from everyone here, so thank you all very much!

After posting the latest chapter I've gone back and reviewed the last few scenes in the musical. Sadly to say the story is going to come to a fateful end soon. There are only about 3 or 4 more scenes before the big climax and while this will be exciting I can't help but feel a little bit sad about the whole thing being over with.

I've considered creating a trend for myself where I adapt plays or musicals into Naruto form (because I'm really enjoying it now), and lately I've had my eye on the dramatic and colorful "Moulin Rouge", though I am suspecting that it would be more of a Saku x Lee fic (or even quite possibly a Temari x Lee fic because that's a pair that I really want to try out sometime… I have yet to see it anywhere, which I can understand since Tema x Shika is so obvious).

But couldn't you just picture Lee? "Love is a many splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"

I giggle just picturing it.

And lastly, I thought it might be fun to sit a moment and send out some responses to a couple reviewers:

EnV: I'm so glad that the fic has encouraged you to go and find the book. I've seen a couple of reviews like yours where people are watching the movie for the first time too and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside because I think POTO is a magnificent story. I'm happy people are seeking it out!

Queen.Of.Tea: That's interesting! I rarely hear of anyone on Raoul's side, but I suppose most people tend to pity the Phantom… but he is pretty crazy when you think about it! Secondly, I didn't want to portray Naruto badly because I feel he IS smarter than he comes off and he is loyal almost to a fault. I think he would be a wonderful friend. Regarding the Mangekyou, I have considered that spoiler, but I have ideas as to how Sasuke has managed to get the technique ;)

Super Lucky Tiki Charm: laughs

Kyuubi no Tai: I'm glad you've gained an interest! Check it out, you won't be disappointed!


	19. Act 2: Scene 6

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

Act 2: Scene 6

Sasuke let the mellow snow drift over his face before he opened his eyes to the oncoming flurries. He hadn't moved from where he had been left and the snow beneath him had mostly melted leaving him in a mess of slush and mud.

Never enough. It was never enough.

Even now….

All the sacrifices he'd made since he left – they seemed to mean less and less ever since he returned. He'd left behind Sakura and rejected her openly numerous times. He had denied Naruto and even tried to kill him after admitting he thought of him as his best friend. Sasuke let his teeth sink lightly into his tongue until it pinched.

So what did he have now? He had the strength and the power he had always craved. But at what cost?

Gaara had only gotten stronger. Sakura was obviously no longer dedicated solely to him. And even Naruto was taking the other side – no doubt to protect Sakura mainly, but still. Could he really blame them? Did he really expect that everything was going to be perfect when he decided to return – as if it had never changed? As if he had not said what he'd said and done what he'd done.

No.

Sasuke was not that naïve.

But he was not a willing victim to defeat either. He dug his fingertips into the muddy ground beneath him and squished it against his palm.

Sitting up finally he brought himself to his feet and brushed what mud and snow he could off his clothes. Most of the moisture had soaked through his pants and shirt already. He shivered mildly as the chill sunk into his bones. In an effort to get out of the snow as soon as possible he turned and trudged back to the village and his apartment.

The room was almost as cold as it was outside but at the very least there was no snow. Sasuke promptly peeled his drenched clothing off of himself on his way to the bathroom. Shoving aside the curtain he turned on the shower and got in before the water had even had a chance to warm up. Absently, he leaned forward, resting his hand against the fore wall to hold himself up as the water finally heated and melted the icy feelings away.

_Sasuke-kun!_

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the wall while the water rushed over his back.

_Would…would you like to go out sometime, Sasuke-kun?_

She used to sound so childish. Half the time her voice was the last thing he ever wanted to hear. She sounded just like the rest of them. The only reason she gained any face at all was because she had been his teammate. Even then, it never changed.

_Sasuke-kun?_

Now he almost wished she'd say it. Any sort of endearment. Anything to prove she hadn't just given up on him for the sand-nin. Gaara…. How could _Gaara_ be better?

_You're the last one that should be calling people crazy!_

The memory made him flinch a little bit and he opened his eyes, turning to lift his face to the water and force it from his mind.

_You had better lay low for awhile, okay?_

That was a new one. Gaara did just about everything BUT lay low his entire life. He decided to follow the advice this once while he attempted to figure everything out. Sakura was unconscious and he distinctly remembered the feeling of his hands at her throat. No doubt he had attempted to strangle her. Gaara didn't feel particularly shocked or shamed about this. He often didn't remember attacking people, or else the memories were fuzzy while his consciousness fought with the Tanuki. She was not dead, after all. She would be okay. Perhaps he should apologize. That's what people did, right? Apologize? How one actually did apologize was sort of foggy, though.

He felt anxious.

Maybe that was why he found himself prowling about the Uchiha's residence.

Sasuke had just departed the shower with a pair of clean boxers and a towel when he realized someone was in his apartment. His senses drew tight and his sharingan-enhanced eyes scanned everything warily.

"What are you doing in my house?" he murmured when he realized who it was and glanced upward with his eyes only.

"Watching you."

"Get out before I finish what we started." Gaara's eerily stark blue eyes peered at him from the shadows where he stood upside down on the ceiling.

"It _was_ finished," Gaara replied.

"Get out…_now._" The sand-nin continued to watch him in that spooky and annoying silent manner. Sasuke flared with rage inside and dashed to the side, leaping to shove off the wall and fly at Gaara where he stood. The sand-nin made no movement to evade and both came crashing down against the opposite wall, upsetting a table and lamp that had been there. Sasuke wasted little time and moved above Gaara, grabbing him by his Kazekage uniform and slamming him up against the wall.

"…You're not so great. You're _nothing_," he seethed. "So you can manipulate sand. What sort of fighting is that? It's a _coward's_ technique."

"…Says the man who fears to watch me with his real eyes," Gaara murmured as he looked down at him indifferently. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I'm afraid of nothing," he replied, bringing one hand against Gaara's neck.

"Lies."

"What?" Gaara tilted his head down against the hand at his throat.

"You're afraid you're losing her….and you should be."

"Bastard!" Sasuke declared and threw Gaara to the side against his dresser. Gaara hit it hard but managed to keep his footing and stand up. One of his hands brushed up to the raw part of his neck absently, his eyes never leaving the Uchiha. There was really no point in attempting to strangle Subaku no Gaara. He had suffered worse black outs, and things always got worse when they came about.

"Watch yourself, Uchiha…. I'm not just playing with you this time," the redhead murmured before his figure wafted away in a brush of sand. In mere seconds he had vanished. Sasuke stood motionless a moment after until he was sure the nin had actually left the premises. He agitatedly kicked the lamp table against the wall and swore.

"You're right, Gaara. This time we're playing for keeps."

88888888888888888

Author's Note: OMG! I haven't updated in forevvah! Sorries! I don't wanna lose any readers, plus I'm so close to finishing this!… Sort of short chapter but something to tide you over nonetheless!


	20. Act 2: Scene 7

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

Act 2 : Scene 7

Sakura clenched her hands together in an attempt to keep them from shaking. It turned out to be as easy as denying the existance of butterflies in her nervous stomach. She was standing off to the left of the stage watching the production of Don Juan unfold before her eyes. The story was, as expected from its title, a mass of seduction and romance, dramatically accented in dark red and black set pieces. Seeing the entire thing fold together in its completion sent shivers up the kunoichi's spine. The colors, the lighting, and fake flames clawing up at the dimness of the stage made her feel as if she would soon be walking into a nightmare. Even her fellow shinobi taking part in the production seemed foreign to her, wrapped in eerie shadows.

All the days leading up to this moment had been dream-like. Ever since she had fainted in Gaara's grasp, she had been unable to grasp much of anything. She just didn't know what to think anymore - what to feel. She saw little sign of Sasuke and none of Gaara. Naruto was by her side almost every second and seemed to purposefully steer her away from the Uchiha when it appeared he might be approaching her. A part of her was glad for not having to deal with an awkward and painful confrontation with her childhood love. The other part ached with worry about what he must think of her now. Her eyes tore themselves from the ongoing swirl of performance before her and lifted to one of the boxes across the stage from her. That was where Kakashi and Iruka resided and, even though he was leaned to the side in the shadow of the box, she could see Sasuke peering out from there as well. He wasn't about to miss any of this.

A hand on her bare shoulder caused her to jump.

"Are you doing alright?" Naruto asked, retracting the hand hastily.

"I'm not certain - though it doesn't really matter, does it?" she replied with a sigh, brushing back pink hair over her shoulder.

"Of course it does," the fox-boy insisted and then clasped her hands in his. "You can do this Sakura-chan. You're a very brave and strong shinobi."

"Thank you," she said, though she certainly feel brave or strong at the moment. "I hate this costume," she groaned, changing the subject and fussing with the dress. Scarlet red skirts flowed to the floor from a darker red corset. This led to a stark white fabric that covered her chest and spread to shoulders where it refused to stay up. When she moved they always fell down off her shoulders. In her hair was one single, red flower that matched her skirts.

"You look great," Naruto couldn't help but grin. She threw him an agitated expression she hadn't given him for what seemed like years. It caused him to chuckle and brush a hand behind his head. "Anyway, you forgot this." He lifted a prop basket to her filled with fake flowers - all in the same dark colors of the set, except for one or two small white ones. She had forgotten it in the dressing room and took it from him before turning her attentions back to the performance. She was due to make her appearance soon.

The current set consisted of a large hall with an arch that hid a large bed and a table for two behind crimson curtains. Chouji, who had been cast as Don Juan's servant, Passarino, at Shikamaru's request was directing various other servants as they made the fake room ready for their master. The chorus and performers erupted into a few verses before Shikamaru finally entered, throwing back the curtains in front of the bed.

"Passarino, faithful friend! Once again recite the plan!" he sang. Though you could tell he wasn't entirely into it, his voice was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Your young guest believes I'm you - I, the master, you the man," Chouji replied in like.

"When you met you wore my cloak - with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me - in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine..."

"You come home! I use your voice - slam the door like crack of doom!"

"I shall say: come - hide with me! Where, oh where? Of course, my room!"

Sakura suddenly felt herself jarred and missed the following few lines. Her eyes darted furtively about the stage - things suddenly felt...wrong.

Shikamaru had gone to hide in the "bedroom" behind the curtains, clothed in Chouji's cloak to execute the trick. No sooner had the curtains closed to the light than the shinobi was wisked, muffled, up into the rafters by a mass of sand.

Sakura suddenly realized that she was due to go on stage when those around her were staring and everything before her had halted, waiting for her. She shook her head and tried to shake the feelings before she plastered a pleasant smile on her face and proceeded onstage with her basket, singing.

"...no thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" she sang, thankful that her voice didn't desert her.

"Master!" Chouji spoke towards the curtains.

"Passarino - go away... For the trap is set and waits for its prey..." Chouji hesitated a moment before turning to take his designated leave. Shikamaru suddenly sounded very odd and raspy. Had his voice suddenly gone out on him? Hopefully he would be able to manage the rest of the scene!

Sakura meandered over the stage, looking about and finding no one. She gracefully took a seat on the makeshift steps of the set and began to play with her flowers. The curtains behind her swept open and the figure emerged, wearing the dark cloak, black theater mask over his eyes, and intricate black coat and pants.

Up in the box, Sasuke flinched and made his way to the edge to peer over. That wasn't Shikamaru.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge... In pursuit of that wish, which until now has been silent... silent," he sang lowly. Sakura felt her entire body stiffen, but she dare not openly react. She sat up, acknowledging the presence of Don Juan and slowly glanced over her shoulder as he began to advance on her. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge... In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me..." He came to stand right beside her and her eyes trailed up to meet his behind the blackness of the mask. "Now you are here with me... no second thoughts... You've decided. Decided...," he murmured out.

Sakura felt her lips part as if they were ready to answer him themselves. Not Don Juan...but the man behind his mask...

"Past the point of no return... No backward glances... The games we've played till now are at an end... Past all thought of 'if' or 'when' - no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend...," he sang, only for her, as he lifted his hand to her. She slowly rose and tentatively placed her hand in his gloved one. Surprisingly, she found Gaara pulling her into himself, spinning her about so that her back was to him and his arms fell about her form. She frantically searched to think if this was just a part of the performance or if he was doing this all on his own. Why was he here? "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us...?"

Above in the box Sasuke could feel his wits absolutely burning. Raging, he tore from the box and pushed past his teachers to make his way down towards the stage. He had made it to stage right before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt to prevent him from running onstage. Glancing back he found himself eye to eye with Jiraiya.

"What the hell are you doing! Let me go!"

"Don't," Jiraiya said. "You'll only put everyone in danger."

"In danger! You DO know who that is, right!" Sasuke declared. Jiraiya simply nodded his head once.

"All the more reason to cool your heels. Don't worry, we've got this under control. Why do you think we agreed to produce this thing?" Sasuke huffed and looked at him agitated, realizing there wasn't going to be anyway for him to get past the Sannin without doing some fairly awful things. He turned his eyes back to the two on stage and felt the blood rush to his face at how close they were.

"I have come here hardly knowing the reason why... In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent... And now I am here with you... no second thoughts - I've decided... decided," Sakura sang beautifully, once again finding herself falling into the depths of Gaara's intense eyes. The two parted only momentarily to proceed around the center of the stage and meet again before the curtains of the bedroom, Sakura singing the entire way. "When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last - consume us..."

As they met again and Gaara brought Sakura's hands into his own they proceeded with a duet, "Past the point of no return - the final threshold... The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn... We've passed the point of no return..."

The music swirled and mellowed, surrounding them. Sakura stood, gazing at Gaara who's expression seemed as unreadable as ever. What was true and what was only acting now? Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed Sasuke across the stage behind the curtains and felt her heart strain in her chest.

"Say you'll share with me...," Gaara began suddenly, breaking from the script and singing softly and directly to her. She looked back to him, startled. "One love... one lifetime... Lead me... Save me from my solitude..." The kunoichi's aching heart felt like it was beginning to melt now and her brows curved up in a mixture of confusion and concern. Gaara's eyes closed mildly as he continued to watch her, his hands holding hers as gently as ever. "Say you want me with you, here beside you... Anywhere you go, let me go too... Sakura... that's all I ask ---"

"STOP!" came a yell from the side of the stage. Jiraiya groaned as he promptly lost his grip on Sasuke while trying to appreciate the young women who had exited the stage moments before. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "This is finished now - Gaara of the Sand!" Those watching the performance and those who had not previously been involved in the plan gasped at the mention of the name. Sakura glanced to Sasuke as he advanced towards them with an all too familiar look of murder in his eyes.

"Gaara...I," she said, almost completely at a loss for words. He wasn't looking at her though - only at the Uchiha. Just as Sasuke was upon them, a smirk played over the sand-nin's face and suddenly Sasuke found himself facing nobody. In a flash of sand the two were gone.

"NO!" he declared, clenching his fists. Shikamaru suddenly stumbled out from behind the set, coughing and rubbing his head. Chouji and those nearest to him ran to see if he was alright. Sasuke darted a look at Jiraiya. "Where _are_ they?"

"There is no need for you to get involved," Tsunade replied as she brushed up beside Jiraiya from the crowd of dancing girls.

"I'm ALREADY involved," Sasuke insisted and glanced over to Naruto. "You know, don't you?"

"What? Of course not," he replied, lifting a defensive hand.

"They could be long gone out of the village by now," Shikamaru huffed, still trying to get the grains of sand out of his mouth. Frustrated, Sasuke simply took off from the crowd and dashed out of the theater. Gaara may have had tricks that made it look like he just vanished into thin air, but Sasuke knew even he couldn't have simply teleported miles away. They couldn't have gotten far - and he wasn't going to let them.

88888888888888888888888

A/N: Eeeeeeeeeeee... Only one more scene to go after this! And then its all done! Yays and oh nohes! Wells, hope you enjoyed this chappie everyone!


	21. Act 2: Scene 8 and 9

Act 2: Scene 8

PHANTOM OF THE SAND

Act 2: Scene 8 and 9

"We can't keep running like this," Sakura murmured as the breeze kicked up around her and threw her hair in her face. She turned from the view where she currently stood - high atop the stone monument to the famed Hokages of present and past. In his desperation Gaara had fled with her to the most remote place possible, a place where most people would never think to look. They would all suspect that he had fled the village altogether, possibly to kidnap her and take her back to the Village of Sand. But Gaara was not so naive.

He was breaking, though. His control was crumbling. As the kunoichi turned she saw him fall to his knees in the dirt, one hand clutching at his hair painfully. Sakura rushed to his side and knelt by him cautiously. She didn't know what to do. Even as a medic nin she could do nothing for him like this. It was all internal, all mental, and with each moment even more emotional. Gaara was having trouble controlling his inner demon and his instinctive lust for blood, but now he was facing something that he considered far worse.

He was_ feeling_. It had begun to make him ache before but now he felt like his insides were breaking apart. The Tanuki screamed for him to ravage her - to rip her pretty hair out and make her bleed, but now he had his own conflicting desires. Everything was mixed up and he wasn't sure what thoughts were his and what weren't. Did he want to embrace her or break her neck...? It was driving him mad, even moreso than usual.

"Gaara...?" Sakura said softly, hovering a hand at his shoulder, nervous to touch him in such a state. He kept his eyes clenched shut and huffed a breath through his teeth. Maybe if he didn't look at her... maybe if he didn't smell her...

Finally, Sakura's fingers rested on his arm and he whirled to grasp her wrist and wrench them away. He froze as soon as he caught her eyes and she could instantly see the torment he was enduring; one split second before the killer's eyes glazed over with instinctive indifference. She didn't try to pull from his grip, but sat there on her knees and watched him.

"It's getting worse... isn't it? The demon inside..," she finally said and he pulled his hand back from her, sitting back on the ground. Despite all the wonders the music and singing had done for the sand-nin it had all been bittersweet and temporary. The moment he felt threatened and was challenged there was nothing he could do to deny the mechanical lust for blood that had grown and swelled inside him since he was a small boy. "What do you mean to do in all this? What's going on inside your head...?"

Gaara lifted his eyes again and looked at her blandly.

"You don't want to know," he replied simply. Sakura let out a small breath - at least he had responded.

"This can't keep going," she said after a moment. "Everyone believes you're kidnapping me. You're going to be in a lot of trouble if they ever catch up to you."

"They never do," he said, getting up and tossing off the cumbersome costume jacket and gloves into the dust. "And even if they did-"

"You'll what? Kill everyone?" Sakura interrupted, getting to her feet. "That's all you ever did, Gaara. You were getting better, I heard. You became Kazekage! And now you just want to throw yourself into another needless bloodbath?"

"Sometimes bloodshed is needed," he replied simply and turned away from her.

"Why? I'm tired of all the death! I don't want to be afraid anymore." She saw his shoulders bob up and down once subtley.

"Fear is what I am," he said, almost sounding as though he was forcing himself to accept the concept.

"I didn't mean I was afraid of you!" she declared, quickly becoming frustrated and to the point of tears.

"Then you're an idiot," he said. Sakura lurched a little at those words and she soon found her hands clenching into fists. Without so much as a second thought she dashed at him, unsure of what her intents were other than to lay one on him. At the last second Gaara swept around and caught her wrists before either hand came near him and held them. He looked at her and her tear stained cheeks and reddened eyes. She looked back at him, unwavering.

"Why does everyone call me that?" she whimpered, trying to keep her voice from failing. "Why does everyone I _love_ call me that?"

Gaara's hands flew from hers and Sakura let her hands fall to her sides.

"It's my own fault, I suppose - falling in love with the wrong people - people who don't even want to love me or don't think they can."

Everything was quiet inside, and all Gaara could hear and see was her before him. All he could feel was a throbbing, beating heart inside his chest.

"What do you need? What do you need from me? If you don't want me let me go and just stop it!" Sakura said, finally finding more strength for her voice. Gaara's widened eyes glanced over her face and fell on her tears once more. Tears. Tears for whom?

"I'm... sorry," he finally managed, though he felt detached as if it hadn't been himself who had said it.

"You're not an idiot. I mean..."

"What... what do you mean?" Sakura prodded, stepping closer to him.

"Nothing." She suddenly looked very sad then. It was always _nothing_. Something in her expression began to bother Gaara immensely. He didn't know what to do. Reaching up slightly he let his fingertips brush her cheek, feeling the coolness of her tears against the warm flesh. The kunoichi slowly lifted her eyes to look at him, inhaling a little sharply from the sobbing she was supressing.

"This isn't right," Gaara murmured and stepped close, bringing his other hand to her other cheek to brush away the tears. "You...are more beautiful when you smile..." Sakura's eyes widened a little at this and she simply stared at him. He looked back at her, unsure, as if maybe he had said something wrong. When she said nothing he continued, "You are in pain... It's the worst sort of pain..." His fingers moved some of the hair that had become stuck to her cheek. "I knew it ages ago...and I knew it was something I never wanted again..."

"Is that why you're so angry...?" Sakura managed to say, despite her initial shock.

"I'm not angry. I was born from anger and death... Since I can remember my life was forfeit. I kill because they all wanted me dead... All of them..." His eyes became distant.

"No..," she shook her head. "I want you to live..." She lifted her hand and touched the kanji at his forehead and this time he did not flinch from her caresses. "I don't know what you've felt... or what things have happened to you to make you hurt so badly... That's what it is... isn't it? You hurt all the time..."

"When I let it in."

"You don't have to feel that anymore. You remember the song..., right? It's like the song..."

"...How...?"

"No more talk... of darkness... Forget these wide eyed fears... I'm here, nothing can harm you... My words will warm and calm you...," she sang lightly, watching him.

"...Let me be... your freedom...," he murmured, brushing away the last of the wetness at her cheeks. "Let daylight dry your tears... I'm here... With you, beside you... To guard you and to guide you..." Sakura felt a relieved smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Say... you love me," she hummed. Gaara paused a moment and watched her a moment, leaning close to take in the smell of her and letting his forehead touch hers.

"You know I do...," he said more than sang.

Sakura choked a little on her tears while a quivering smile overtook her lips. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck and held him closely to herself. She stood on tiptoes just to manage it, but didn't really mind. Gaara stood still a moment, letting the feeling overwhelm himself again, just like before. He had almost convinced himself that the entire time before had been a dream. Such a sweet thing could never have really happened to him. But now here she was again and he felt as every sense was heightened. He felt her breath and her heartbeat. He smelled her sweat and her femininity. And as she tilted her head up and caught his lips he could taste the salt of her tears and sweetness of her mouth.

He felt himself choking and shaking inside. He clutched at her small frame, wrapping his arms tightly about her. His mouth bore into hers, something that startled her at first, and he made every attempt to burn the moment into his memory. If it should be nothing more than another dream, he would be sure to remember it entirely.

The tears burned his sleepless eyes and felt shocking against his cheeks. He had forgotten how to cry, and had never known how to cry out of love. How could something so wonderful be so painful all at the same time? He felt Sakura's fingertips brushing through the wetness on his face and brushing them away, comforting him.

"You're not alone anymore," she murmured against his mouth softly.

"We need to get away from the village," Gaara murmured, his tone ever the same. Despite the emotion welling up in his eyes his voice was unwavering, though softer and gentler when he spoke to her.

"That's not happening, I'm afraid."

The voice startled them both and they turned to look and see Sasuke standing on the other side of the cliff. He had found them, though he was alone. Gaara instinctively whirled Sakura behind himself and stood in front of her to confront the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! How long have you been there?" Sakura asked.

"Long enough," Sasuke replied bitterly. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke, please. Just turn around and go back. It's all okay now. It's all going to stop," Sakura insisted. The last thing she wanted now was another fight, though she sensed it was inevitable.

"I couldn't care less what he does to the village," Sasuke said, rounding on Gaara slightly. The sand-nin reached back and guided Sakura with a hand to keep him behind her as he turned. "I worry what he plans to do to you."

"I have no intent of harming her," Gaara shot back. "Though I doubt I could say the same for you."

"Ha. Nice try. Sakura knows I would never hurt her. Unlike some I know who tried to strangle her to death," Sasuke replied, sliding his hands in his pockets. Sakura failed to agree which made Sasuke's expression turn sour again. "Hn. That's what I figured." Gaara brought his arms up and crossed them in his usual fashion and eyed Sasuke warily.

"I'm getting tired of you. If you want to die, then let's get on with it."

"I'll make it quick, I promise," Sasuke replied. Promptly, he closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the Mangekyou.

"No! Gaara, don't look at him!" Sakura declared, weaving around him to try to block his view. Sadly, she was too slow to pre-empt the affects of the red eyes and Gaara began to tremble again. His hands grasped at his head and he fell to his knees once more. "Gaara! Gaara! Break out of it! It's not real! It's not! PLEASE!" the kunoichi begged, shaking him by the shoulders.

"To little, too late, I'm afraid," Sasuke hummed as he slowly approached and stood over them. "Give it up, Sakura. His mind is weak. He will _always_ have this problem even when I'm not here. You're just endangering yourself..."

Sakura felt the tears returning and burning her eyes, but for a completely different reason this time. Rearing up, she whirled and shoved her hands into Sasuke's chest, implementing the enhanced strength she learned from Tsunade-sama, and watched the Uchiha fly backward and crash into the ground.

"In CASE you haven't noticed, _Sasuke-kun_, I can take care of myself!" she said, putting a sour emphasis on the childhood name she had once used so fondly for him. Sasuke brought himself to his feet, trying to hide his shock at the retaliation.

"You've gone completely crazy," Sasuke replied.

"Leave. Right _now_," she demanded.

"I can't. I have to finish this."

"There's nothing for you to finish! Do you even know what you're fighting for?" she yelled. "You can't even say it's because you love me!"

"What would you know?" he raged back.

"You NEVER loved me! You would have never left me if you did! You're selfish and you can't stand it when anyone is better than you! You almost KILLED Naruto because of your ego!" Sasuke hmphed and advanced on her, intent on not letting the girl have the upper hand on him.

"And what have you got to say for yourself then? You're the one that clung to me the minute I came back to the village. You're the one who kissed me. And now you're acting as if it all means nothing to you!" Sakura bowed her head at this, suddenly wishing she hadn't been so stupid before. She was blinded and had clung to her crush far too long, even after he had left.

And suddenly Gaara was in front of him, face to face, at a dangerous proximity.

"We all make mistakes...," he murmured as a long wisp of sand wrapped around Sasuke's neck and jerked him backward, slamming him against a small tower of rocks.

"Gaara...," Sakura whispered.

"I can't allow anyone who is the cause of her tears...her pain...," he said, advancing forward towards the restrained Uchiha. "...to live..." Behind them, Sakura shook her head furiously, her voice caught in her throat. She was angry at Sasuke, but she didn't want him to die. Had Gaara really learned nothing? Perhaps he really would never change! However good an intent there was behind it...!

Gaara stared into Sasuke's eyes for a moment, feeling Sakura's gaze on his back. Slowly, the sand loosened about Sasuke's limbs and let him down to drop onto the ground. "...But we never really were alive in the first place... were we? And you gave up the one chance you had to become so..." Absently, he glanced back at Sakura before giving Sasuke one last glance and turning to approach her. Sakura embraced him as soon as he was close enough, relieved for his better sense. Gaara loosely let his arms encircle her waist and looked back at a bewildered Sasuke before speaking for the last time. "I won't make the same mistake."

In a whirl of sand they vanished then, leaving everything about the past behind - all mistakes and wrong choices long forgotten and forgiven.

It was time to start anew.

END

---------

AN: OMG it's over! WAH!... Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion!


End file.
